Another Mission
by itachi2011
Summary: It was thought the Kazekage was dead. Until someone had said they found him being held captive. Sakura must now rescue him and care for him back to health. But will she encounter more on the way?
1. It All Begins

**So here's another story! Hopefully it'll be just as good as the other ones I've wrote.**

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura/ Shukaku** (I probably will put them in just to make it more fun)

'_Actions_'

* * *

'_Knock! Knock! Knock!_'

Sakura grumbled as she slowly got out of her bed. _I swear, who ever woke me up at six in the morning, I'm going to kick their ass_! She told herself. She stumbled across the floor until she finally reached her front door. Sakura slowly opened to the door, revealing a smiling Naruto. Her face fell as she slammed the door and started to walk back to her bed. "Aw, come on, Sakura. Tsunade said she had a mission!"

Hearing what Naruto said, she hurried back to the door and opened it. "A mission?"

"Yeah, she said it was kind of important. We have to be there in an hour." Naruto told.

"Okay, thanks, Naruto. I'll be there." Sakura said as she closed the door and started to rub her eyes.

**You do know he said in one hour, right?** Her inner told her.

Sakura's eyes flew open. _I didn't even shower yet! Damn-it, Naruto! He could have told me earlier!_ Sakura started to run back to her room. She started to dig around in her dresser, searching for clothes to wear. _What to wear, what to wear?_She kept asking herself.

Time's ticking, hun. Inner Sakura reminded.

_Ah, screw it_! Sakura grabbed her usual clothes and headed for the shower. Once she was done, Sakura hurried down the hallway and looked at the time. She had about fifteen minutes to eat and arrive at the Hokage tower. Grabbing an apple from the counter in her kitchen, she quickly took a bite and started to head for the tower.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, staring at the documents in front of her. She put the bottle of sake on the desk and put her head into her hands. A file just arrived earlier today and it was a big issue. Even though they were allies with this country, it seemed that she was always brought into these events, and they never turn out right.

Re-opening the document in front of her, she started to re-read it to make sure there wasn't anything that she had missed.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_About a month ago, it was said that our Kazekage was KIA. No traces of his body were found, and we suspected him dead. Since that day we have been searching for, and to appoint a new Kazekage. _

_About three days ago, a fellow ninja that was also reported KIA in the same battle, returned to the Wind country and reported the Kazekage was kidnapped by a clan of rouge ninja. The ninja had said the clan kidnaps high-rank ninja, and then tries to break them, and use or sell them as slaves to other countries. He had said before he escaped, he saw our fellow Kazekage in one of the cells._

_We are asking Konoha for assistance in this rescue mission. Send some of your strongest ninja out between the west boarders of the Star country. Along a river, there should be a building where all the hostage ninja are being held. If you could, take him back to Konoha to be healed and cared for. The man also said that the rouge ninja use torture as a way to break them. You are your only hope in rescuing our leader. All that we have sent were captured by these men._

_Good Luck,_

_Suna Council_

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. Things were getting out of hand. A knock at her door brought her out of the daze she was starting to fall into. "Come in." She ordered as she folder her hands and rested her head on them.

The doors opened and Sakura shyly entered the room. "Ah, Sakura, glad you could make it." Tsunade smiled

Sakura nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade leaned back in her chair, making a creaking noise in the process. Sakura nervously crossed her legs, wondering why her teacher wasn't telling her anything.

Suddenly the door burst open and Naruto tripped into the room. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Its fine, Naruto. Just don't do it again!"

Naruto laughed nervously as he took a seat in the other chair next to Sakura. Tsunade eyed the two ninja in front of her as she folded her hands once again. "Um, Tsunade, you did ask for us to com here, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I did, but we're still one ninja short."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before hearing someone walk into the room. "Sorry I'm late, there was this one lady who needed help with her bags and, being the gentlemen I am, decided to help her out."

"Yeah, yeah, Kakashi, like we haven't heard that one before." Naruto grumbled.

"Good, now that you're all here, I can assign you to a mission." Tsunade mentioned.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

"This mission is an S-ranked mission. It seems that the Wind country's Kazekage was thought to be killed in action about a month ago. Fortunately, a ninja that escaped a slave base on the Star country's boarders, reported that he saw him at the rouge ninja's base."

"G-Gaara." Naruto whispered.

"Your mission is to enter the rouge ninja base, retrieve the Kazekage, and bring him back here for further examination. Knowing your mission, do you except?"

"We except." Naruto declared standing from his seat.

_Naruto . . ._ Sakura watched Naruto as his face filled with determination. He slammed his hand down on the wooden desk. "We will bring him back, Tsunade."

Tsunade's lips turned into a smirk. "Very well. You three will leave tomorrow at nine. Dismissed!"

* * *

The leather whip was brought down onto his bare back. Blood seeped from the newly open cuts on his back, as well as old ones from the day before. The ninjas brought down the whip once again. It slapped against his skin, but he didn't cry out in pain. He _wouldn't _show them pain.

The ninja's dropped him onto the floor. "You will obey me." One of them whispered before they left him in his cell.

He picked himself off of the cold, stone floor. Biting his bottom lip, he tried to think of a plan.

Tonight, he would escape this place.

* * *

**So here's the first chapter. I wanted to post it early because I felt bad ending the last one without saying anything before hand. Hope this is good so far. R&R!**


	2. Arriving

**Thanks for the reviews peeps :P Now let's see if I can keep this one going**.

"_Child_ _of my enemy, why have you come? I offer no forgiveness for father's sins cast to his son_."

-Gravemind

* * *

Sakura got out of the shower the next morning, getting ready for the missions she was leaving for in awhile. Supposedly, the three of them were going to leave an hour or two earlier than they were told. Naruto was really determined to get this done.

Smiling, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She wished that she had someone to fight for. Or even to be given determination from that person. Naruto had everything she didn't. _Maybe one day . . ._ she thought.

**And maybe that day, is today**. Inner Sakura commented.

_What do you mean?_

**I mean that you're going to go find Gaara. And **_**maybe**_** if you rescue him, you'll gain his trust and have the 'person I wish to protect guy.'**

Sakura stopped fixing her hair. _Gaara? You're joking, right?_

**Hey, I'm just saying it's always an option. He has changed you know.**

_True . . . maybe if I got to know him better_.

**Well, if I were you, I'd quit lagging. Your favorite person is walking towards the door.**

_How do you know that?_

Inner Sakura sighed;** I can only hear him from a mile away**.

Sakura stayed quiet for a few seconds. When she heard the blonde outside, yelling her name she walked towards the door. She opened the door, only to be knocked down on the floors with Naruto on top of her. **I'm seriously going to hurt him soon**.

"Naruto, get off!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto quickly got up off of Sakura and helped her up. He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Sakura."

Sakura brushed the dust off of her shorts and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Naruto? I need to start packing." Sakura told.

"Actually, that's what I'm here for. I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind leaving in like a half an hour."

Sakura's eye twitched. She watched as his face turned from the happy smile on his face, into a determined and serious look. "Alright, let me pack and then we can go, since we'll have to wait for Kakashi anyway."

Naruto grinned. "I told him to be at the gate an hour ago. I didn't want to wait for him."

_Whoa, he's good_.

**You got that right. Why didn't we ever think of that? **Her inner self agreed.

Naruto followed Sakura into her room, where she began to pack.

* * *

The two ninja walked up to the front gate of Konoha. As they approached, they saw another person leaning against the stone arch. "Well, look who's on time for once." Naruto smiled.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "I'm never late."

Sakura laughed. "That's a good one, Kakashi."

"Come on, Kakashi, let's do this mission."

"Well, someone's eager to get going." Kakashi commented.

Naruto was well ahead of them as the two of them continued out of the gate.

* * *

"Naruto, you need to slow down!" Kakashi yelled ahead.

"You need to speed up, Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed. "Just face it, he won't calm down until we get Gaara back."

"We don't even know he's alive." Naruto mentioned as he slowed down.

Sakura stared at him. "Naruto, the ninja that escaped said that he was still alive."

"How do we know he's not making this up?"

"Naruto, that man who escaped, didn't make anything up." Kakashi told.

"How do you know for sure?!"

"Let's just say, the two of us met before."

Naruto looked at his former sensei before concentrating on the mission. He knew he had to stay positive if he wanted it to end well. Looking ahead, he noticed a small river getting closer. On the other side lied a stone building. They were finally there.

"Okay, before we enter, I want all of you to take extreme caution. These ninja might be dangerous."

"We get it, now come on." Naruto urged.

**Impatient as always.**

_I can't blame him, though. Those two were always close_. Sakura said as the three of them began to walk into the building.

Inside the building, the lighting was dim. The floor and walls were wet from the water dripping from the ceiling. As drops of water hit the floor, its sound echoed through the torch-lit halls. Walking down the large hallway, Sakura observed the stone walls. Plant vines grew within the cracks of the bricks. "Okay, here's the plan. Each of us will go a different direction and we'll meet back here once you're done searching that particular area." Kakashi told.

Sakura and Naruto nodded as they started to walk down a different hallway.

* * *

Sakura opened the last door that was in her section to search. She looked inside and found that it was empty. Sakura sighed with disappointment as she started to run back to the entrance of the building. As she approached the main hallway, she saw that Naruto and Kakashi were already there. "Did you find anything?" Naruto asked.

"No . . . nothing."

"That's strange." Kakashi commented.

"What is?"

"Think about it, Naruto. This is a facility where they kidnap other ninjas and then try to sell them. Don't you think that we would have seen any of the rogue ninjas by now?" Sakura questioned.

"You know, you do have a point, but also the ninja that was here said he saw them. So, where are they?" Kakashi thought.

Naruto tightened his fists as he walked over to the stone wall. He yelled as he slammed his clenched fist into the wall.

'_Thump!_'

Naruto turned his attention to the wall. Sakura and Kakashi walked up behind him and started to inspect it. "I-it's hollow." Sakura said.

"Care to take the honors, Sakura?" Kakashi smiled.

Sakura returned the smile. "My pleasure."

Raising her fist into the air, she surrounded her hand with chakra before slamming it into the wall. Then stone crumbled under the superior strength and fell to the floor. Naruto took the lead and walked through the newly formed hole. Inside the passage way, the light was much dimmer than before. "S-Sakura, what is this place?"

Sakura stepped in front of Naruto and looked around. A new hallway filled with cells appeared. "Gaara has to be down here!"

All of the started to hurry down the rows of cells until they came to the last one. "Sakura, he's in here!"

Sakura hurried down by Naruto and looked into the cell he was at. Inside, Gaara lay against the wall, his hands and feet locked in chains. Naruto was about to break opened the steel bars, but was stopped by Sakura. She pointed to a piece of paper wrapped around some of the bars. "Chakra seals. They'll drain your chakra whether you are touching or inside the sealed area."

Sakura ripped of the seals and then broke open the cell door. The three of them rushed over to Gaara and kneeled by him. His body was abused and bloody. Raw skin showed under the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. "Hey, Gaara, listen we're getting you out of here." Naruto said as he and Sakura wrapped his chained arms around their necks.

Once they stepped out of the cell, a loud buzzing sound filled the air. "What's that?!" Naruto yelled.

"They're coming . . ." Gaara whispered.

* * *

**Well there's chapter zwei! I tried to make this one a little bit longer. **

**R&R!**


	3. Getting Back

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"_Do I take life or give it? Who is victim, and who is foe?_"

-Gravemind

* * *

The team of three looked down the dim-lit hallway. About five ninjas were heading there way. "Sakura, Naruto, go!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura and Naruto hurried to the end of the hall, where they met a dead end. Thinking fast, Sakura quickly punched at the wall, making it collapse to the floor. They two of them looked at each other before running out of the building and into the forest.

They jumped from tree to tree, trying to get as far as they could from the building. A kunai flew in front of them, embedding itself into the branch before them. Naruto and Sakura suddenly stopped as they noticed the metal weapon. "You can not escape them . . ." The red-head mumbled.

The two ninja glanced at Gaara and then the few rouge ninja that had followed them. Three of them stood on a different tree branch above them, a few yards away. "Let's make this simple. Give us the Kazekage, and we can all walk away unharmed." The one in the middle spoke.

_Yeah, all but him_. Sakura thought.

**Let's kick their ass!** Her inner chimed.

"Naruto, get Gaara out of here; as far away as you can." Sakura told.

"But Sakura-chan, you can't handle these guys be yourself! I mean, look at what they did to Gaara!"

"I'd listen to your friend if I were you. So hand the kid over, you have no use for him anyway." Another ninja said.

"What could you guys possibly do with him?!" Naruto yelled.

"Temper, temper, you have there, boy. Since both of you won't make it out of here alive anymore, I guess we can tell you."

"To kidnap all powerful ninja, drain them of their power, and sell them to anyone who wants them. We get money and power at the same time."

"Well, I'm not letting you take Gaara!" Naruto told.

"But you will. That boy is one of the most powerful in the world. Him and eight others." The rouge ninja told.

_They're after the jinchuuriki._ Sakura thought.

Naruto glared at the three men before him. One of the ninja grabbed a kunai from his pouch and raised it into the air. But then the kunai started to fall to the ground, along with the man. The two other ninja pulled out a kunai of their own and started looking around. A wave of kunais came rushing out from the tree bushes. The two ninja dodged them and started to retreat. _Boss isn't going to be happy when he hears this._ One of them thought.

Sakura and Naruto watched as Kakashi appeared from the trees, along with two other shadow clones. The clones disappeared as he jumped towards them. "Come on, we need to get the Kazekage back to Konoha."

* * *

The small team ran towards the Konoha gates that were getting closer with each step. Once they were close, another ninja ran up next to Kakashi. "Get the Hokage and tell her to get to the hospital." He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

The ninja darted off in a different direction while the team headed for the Konoha hospital. Naruto and Sakura hurried down the busy streets until they arrived at a rather tall building. When they burst through the doors, two other medical ninja came running up to them. They carried Gaara into one of the rooms where Sakura stopped. "Sorry, Naruto, but you have to wait out here."

"It's fine. You better save him, Sakura." Naruto told as he began walking away.

The nurses laid Gaara onto one of the beds. Sakura watched as Gaara's face scrunched with pain one his back touched the bed. She hurried over to the bed and tied her hair up. "Okay, I need you two to get those chains off of him."

The nurses nodded as one of them did a quick hand sign and then placed a finger on the steel. The other nurse then lightly tapped the chain and it snapped in half. Once all the chains were off of his joints, Sakura placed her hands above the raw skin, starting to heal it.

When the raw skin was mostly healed, she started to look at his legs. She placed one of her hands on his upper thigh, and slowly added pressure as she moved down the limb. Gaara quickly inhaled once she started to apply pressure. Sakura noticed this and moved slower. Something was wrong in his legs. Once she was close to his knee, Gaara hissed in pain when she touched it. "Nurse, strip him of his pants."

One nurse nodded as she brought out a kunai and cut open the fabric until she was able to get them off, leaving Gaara with only his ripped shirt and boxers. Sakura began studying his knees. She carefully 

placed her hand on the bottom of his thigh and started to bed his leg. But when she slightly raised his leg, Gaara groaned in pain. Sakura immediately stopped when she saw the bottom of his knee. She literally gasped when she found out what the rouge ninjas did to him. She heard the door behind her open and then close, followed by a series of footsteps. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Tsunade-sama, his tendons are cut in half."

Tsunade looked at the bloodied skin on the side of his knees. Surely the ninjas knew that if that tendon was damaged the person would no longer be able to walk. "We need to do surgery."

* * *

Gaara lay on the bed, pain flooded his system every time he moved or was touch. It was unbearable. He cautiously watched the pink-haired nursed heal his wrists and ankles. **You're weak . . .**

_No . . . not now_. He told himself. He was in enough pain as it was, and he didn't need a demon to make it worse.

**You're weak. You let **_**weaklings**_** spill your blood.**

Gaara shut his eyes, trying to block out the raccoon's ranting.

**You should have listened to me, boy. Make them pay! Spill her blood!** Shukaku yelled.

Gaara battled for control. In his weakened state, the demon could get pass the barrier a whole lot easier. But a sudden wave of pain registered in his brain. He looked and saw Sakura getting close to his knees. He could easily remember what they did to him.

_Walking up to the bars, Gaara glanced through the bars, making sure no guards were near. He grabbed two of the bars with a firm grip and used all of his stored strength to slowly bend the bars apart from each other._

_Gaara stood there, trying to catch his breath. He barely had any strength left. A few days ago, the ninjas cut him off of food and water. He looked around before running towards the exit. As he ran he felt a sharp pain form in the back of his thigh. He stopped and saw a kunai lodged into his flesh. Soon he found himself on the ground surrounded by two other men. "Trying to run away are you?"_

_He tried to get up but a foot slammed into his back, sending him back to the floor. "We'll just have to take you a little more seriously. You know what to do boys when prisoners try to escape more than once." The leader told._

"_You sure you want to do that, boss? You do know what it does to them."_

"_He has to learn. Besides, he'll never run away again."_

_The two ninjas nodded as they kneeled down and pulled out a kunai. The first one placed the sharp blade against the large tendon on the side of his knee. He hesitated for a split second before digging the blade into the tendon, shredding it in half. Gaara yelled in pain but it only increased when the other ninja did the same to his other knee._

"We need to do surgery."

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that sentence. _Surgery . . ._

**Serves you right, boy. Maybe they'll do the same surgery those other guys did**. Shukaku chuckled.

"Nurse, prepare the Kazekage for a full body surgery." Tsunade ordered.

The nurse nodded as she pulled out another kunai and got ready to cut off his shirt. When she got closer, Gaara flinched seeing the metal weapon that caused him so much pain. The nurse slowly got his shirt off and the Sakura came over. Gaara saw that she held a syringe in her hand, and she was reaching for his arm. **Don't trust her, pup.**

Gaara's eyes widened as he pulled his arm away from the pink-haired medic. His body began to shake as memories filled his thoughts. Sakura tried again, but was met with the same results. "Tsunade-sama, can you give me the restraints?"

The Hokage nodded as she handed Sakura four buckle-like straps. "You know, in his condition, a sleeping jutsu might work better." Tsunade told.

Sakura nodded as she began to form hand seals. She looked at Gaara before placing her hand on his forehead. _It's for your own good_.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 3! I was bored so I thought I should update this story a littler earlier. **

**R&R!**


	4. Getting Started

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed :)**

_Silence fills the empty grave, now that I have gone. My mind is now at rest, for questions still linger on. I will ask, and you will answer. _

-Gravemind

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, why are we doing a full body surgery?" Sakura asked.

"Do you really think that only his tendons are sliced? You have to remember that he was in that place for almost a month." Tsunade told.

Tsunade started to do a quick body observation. She assessed the damaged done to his body, and the minimum number of weeks he would need to recover. She sighed, knowing the damage was bad and he would need at least a few weeks of bed rest, and that wasn't counting the therapy he would need to take to help him walk normal. "Sakura, start with his legs, I'll work my way down."

Sakura nodded as her hands started to glow a faint green as she began working at his feet. Tsunade looked at the Kazekage's chest looking at all the gashes he had. She was about to heal them when she noticed the skin around the gashes was slightly red and puffy. They're infected! This is going to be more difficult than I thought. "Sakura, make sure you study the wounds well. Most of them seem to be infected, which means they will be more complicated to heal." Tsunade warned.

Nodding, Sakura began to heal more carefully.

* * *

Sakura finished wrapping Gaara's knees and stepped back. "Sakura, help me move him on his stomach."

Tsunade waited until her student came to her side and carefully moved him, so they could see his back. Sakura let out a small gasp when she saw the condition of the red-heads back. Several gashes littered his back, and to make matters even worse, most of them were infected. "By the looks of it, I'd saw we have to do the rest by hand. I've reached my limit and I'm sure you have too. First, we'll need to clean these out, and then we'll have to stitch them up."

Sakura sighed as she walked over to the counter and grabbed some cloth, bandages, wire, needles, and rubbing alcohol. She put them all on a metal tray and carried it over to Tsunade. She poured some alcohol on a cloth and started to clean the wounds. Gaara started to twitch in his sleep as the substance stung his open flesh. "Wait, Tsunade-sama, if Gaara has the Bijuu sealed inside of him, wouldn't it been a bad idea to put him asleep?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked that. Before I told you to use the sleeping jutsu, I checked his vitals, meaning I looked at his chakra levels. And his chakra was completely drained. Which would mean the demon wouldn't have enough power to escape." She explained.

"Do you know anything about these ninja?" Sakura asked, handing the blonde medic a needle and a long piece of wire.

Tsunade threaded the wire and started to stitch Gaara's wounds closed. "No, I don't actually. I never even heard of these ninja until this happened. I even researched on them and found nothing. But, I did find something similar. I found a group of ninja that basically did the same thing, only they worked for Orochimaru. They gave the ninja to him, and Orochimaru tried forbidden jutsus on them."

"Do you think they have something in common?"

"I can't say at this point, but if I research about them more, maybe I can find something." Tsunade answered.

Tsunade stood up from the wooden stool. "I need to get back to my office. I think you can handle finish the stitching and bandaging."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage smiled before leaving the room. Sakura finished stitching the last of his wounds. She slowly bandaged the stitches and turned him onto his back. As she wiped the sweat from her brow, she noticed his finger tips were scraped and bloody. Getting closer, Sakura saw that his fingernails were run-down and chipped. His fingers had many scabs on them. _It would seem as if he was clawing at the ground._

**But why would he do that? I'm pretty sure he knew you can't dig through stone with his bare hands.**

_Maybe he was being dragged and he tried to stop_. Sakura thought.

Sakura held up his hands and was getting ready to heal. But when she noticed how hard it actually was, she stopped. She would have to continue a different day.

* * *

"He's our brother, so we deserve to see him!"

"You can't keep him from us!"

Naruto sighed. He had been watching the two sibling's ague with the nurse behind the desk for almost an hour. He just sat there and watched the two threaten the lady if she wouldn't take them to their brother. "You have to understand that he is in critical condition and is in surgery right now." The nurse told.

"Is it that serious? What happened to him?"

"I can't tell you that at this moment, but if you would kindly wait until the procedure is over, you can see what his status is."

The sandy-blonde woman lowered her head. "No, we didn't travel for three days just to be told to wait!" A man with dark brown hair mentioned.

"I understand that you're tired and all, but you can't just interrupt a surgery."

"What's going on out here?" Sakura asked, walking into the waiting room.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked and noticed Temari and Kankuro run up to her. "Temari, Kankuro, what's the problem?"

"We just arrived here and wanted to see how Gaara is doing." Temari told.

"Gaara is going to be fine once he recovers, both physically and mentally."

"What do you mean?"

"At this point he seems traumatized. He seems distant and afraid of everyone. It'll take some time to get over that, and for the physical wounds, they'll heal and he will need a few weeks of therapy." She told.

"Was it really that bad?" Temari questioned.

Sakura started to rub her arm. "Well, some of it was pretty serious, but it will heal after some sessions, because right now I'm exhausted."

"Damn, they must've done all of that after I escaped." Kankuro mumbled.

_Wait a minute; he's the person Kakashi was talking about?! _

**Well, I wasn't expecting that. But he doesn't look in bad condition**. Inner Sakura noticed.

Kankuro sighed. "It's my entire fault really. I was the first one to get captured and he tried getting me back, but he ended up being caught himself. Then I didn't have time to save him, I told him to get our while he still could. He must've tried, but didn't succeed. It's my fault."

Temari rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Listen, if he's up later today, you two can come see him."

The two siblings smiled. "Thank-you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Black lids slowly opened, revealing tired jade eyes. He felt warm; in fact, he was actually starting to sweat. He could hear Shukaku chuckle. **If I would have known those bugs could do this to you, I would have let them in a long time ago.**

But that's when it clicked in his head. _What did you do to everyone?!_

He urgently looked around, only to see that the room was fine**. I'm too tired to do anything, boy. But don't make me change my mind.**

Gaara noticed that most of his body was wrapped in bandages. _I didn't think it was this bad._

**That's the problem with you, pup, you never think. You didn't **_**think**_** that we'd get caught after you chased after your useless brother**.

_He's not useless_!

Gaara winced as his head started to ach. **Don't mess with me, boy.**

Hearing the door open, Gaara watched as the pink-haired medic walked in. Sakura saw that he was paler than usual. She walked over to his bed and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!"

Gaara closed his eyes. _Tell me something I don't know. ._ .

* * *

**Well I updated the past few chapters fast cuz it's the weekend, but they will be longer to update now..**

**R&R!**


	5. Bringing You Home

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_Do not be afraid. I am peace; I am salvation._

-Gravemind

* * *

Sakura walked out of the room with a bowl and into the bathroom to fill it up with cold water. Once she quickly filled it up, she started to walk back to Gaara's room. "Eh, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura stopped and saw that Naruto, Temari and Kankuro were walking up to her. "Gaara's getting a fever and I'm exhausted, so I have to bring his temperature down the hard way." She smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need any help in there?" Temari asked.

"Not at this moment, but you guys are welcomed to come in if you like. But you have to make sure I can get things done."

"No problem, pinky." Kankuro told.

Sakura's eye twitched from the newly given nickname. She sighed and tried to forget about it as she entered the room. The two siblings followed in after her, closing the door behind them. Sakura could hear Temari let out a faint gasp when she saw the condition her brother was in. _It's times like these when I never want to be a medical ninja_. Sakura sighed.

Walking over to the bed, Sakura placed a cold cloth on top of Gaara's sweat-covered forehead. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt the cold liquid touch his burning skin. _I hate you even more now._

**You should be thanking me, kid**.

_For what? All you're doing is making matters worse_.

**I'm in here trying to keep us alive . . . and several other things**.

_Alive?! You're the one who made get worse! And what do you mean 'other things?'_

Shukaku chuckled. **You're clueless, kid. I'm helping you get closer to that pink-haired girl.**

Gaara mentally sighed. He should have figured that he was up to something. **Hey, look out, kid. That girl has a needle**. He warned.

Opening his eyes, Gaara saw that Sakura was walking over with a syringe full of a clear liquid. He eyed the container carefully with each step she took. **Do I need to remind you what happened the first day you were **_**there**_**?**

Sakura grabbed the red-head's arm, but he flinched away. Gaara hissed from the sudden movement. "Gaara, you need to relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Sakura tried to calm him down.

She tried again, but was only met with the same results. Sakura looked at him and was returned with a glare. **Two can play at this game, show him whose boss!** Her inner cheered.

"Kankuro, Temari, could you help me out for a second?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you want us to do?" Kankuro answered.

"Hold him down, please." Sakura told.

Temari and Kankuro went on each side on the bed and gently held down his arms. Sakura looked at Gaara's arm, injected the liquid, and pulled out the needle. "So, Sakura, when is he going to be able to walk?" Temari asked letting go of her brother.

Sakura discarded the needle and looked at Temari. "Well, if his fever is down, tomorrow we could probably start the therapy. Although, I'm not sure how much he'll be able to handle." Sakura told.

Temari nodded as she looked at Kankuro. "Come on, we need to find a place to stay for the time we're here."

"If you guys want, you all could stay at my place." Sakura suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean, you are helping us out already."

Sakura smiled. "Of course you can. I could always have some company at my place."

The siblings nodded. "We'll just wait until you're done with your shift then."

* * *

Sakura walked downstairs when she finished her shower. She walked into the kitchen and saw the Temari and Kankuro were already up, and were drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning, Sakura."

"Morning, Temari. What are you doing today?" Sakura asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure. What about you?"

Sakura sighed. "I was thinking of bringing Gaara here instead of staying at the hospital."

Temari set her cup down. "Really now. And why are you doing that?"

"I just thought therapy would be easier, and he wouldn't, you know, be so alone."

Temari smirked. _Oh, I mean sure that's the reason. She thought to herself_.

* * *

Opening the door, Sakura and Kankuro walked into Gaara's hospital room. Kankuro had agreed to come with since Temari had said she was going to go shopping. Sakura walked over to Gaara and did a quick observation. "Well, your fever went down a lot," She smiled," you ready to start the therapy?"

Gaara looked up at Sakura and slowly nodded. "Okay, we'll do the first session here and then when we're done, I'll bring you to my house because I'm sure you don't want to stay here."

Sakura helped Gaara get into a sitting position and motioned for Kankuro to come by her. "I need you to be ready, just in case he falls." Sakura warned.

Kankuro nodded. Sakura lightly grabbed the red-head's arm and told him to stand. As soon as he put weight on his feet, his legs screamed in pain. Gaara grunted before falling forward, Kankuro catching him in the process. Kankuro set him back onto the bed and looked at Sakura. "Where did the pain hurt the most?"

"E-everywhere." He mumbled.

Sakura nodded as she grabbed his arm once again. "Okay, let's try again."

Gaara slowly got to his feet and was met with the same results. His legs burned with pain whenever he would apply weight on them.

After several attempts, Sakura called it a day and Kankuro and she helped carry Gaara to her house. When they arrived, they took him into a guest bedroom and Sakura went to cook supper. "Sakura, I want to thank you for helping us out." Temari said as she walked towards her.

"It's no problem really. I'm always glad to help."

Temari smiled and sat down at the table.

* * *

When Sakura and Temari finished with the dishes, Sakura filled a plate with food and went to Gaara's room. She knocked on the door before entering and walked over to the bed. Gaara was sitting up, reading a book. "I thought you might want something to eat."

Gaara nodded and Sakura turned to leave. She stopped when she felt someone grab her hand." I want to thank you for all you've done."

Sakura looked at Gaara and smiled. "It's no problem."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. And sorry for any mistakes, I have a kitty on my lap and his head is on one of my hands so I'm typing this one-handed cuz I'm not mean to my kitties :)**

**R&R**


	6. One on One

**Thanks for the reviews! I love my kitty! –Hugs Gary- He's helping me write this chapter :B So I guess I should give him some credit. I mean he did make me stay on task for once . . .**

**Little Boy**: Do you ever wonder what's up there?  
**Little Girl**: Like what?  
**Little Boy**: Maybe someone up there is probably wondering what it's like here.  
**Little Girl**: I guess... Do you think we'll ever meet them?  
**Little Boy**: I hope so... Don't you?  
**Master Chief**: (_gasps for air, looks to the side and sees helmet_)  
**Little Girl**: (_echoing_) Do you think we'll ever meet them?  
**Master Chief**: (_grabs helmet and puts it on_)  
**Little Girl**: (_whispering_) Time to go...

* * *

Sakura put some buttered toast on a plate and poured a glass of orange juice. She balanced it all in her hands and carried it into Gaara's room. She opened the wooden door and looked inside. Gaara laid on the bed with his eyes closed, his chest slowly rose and fell. _Is he sleeping?_ Sakura wondered.

**He can't be. He doesn't look like a half raccoon-dog thing, does he? **Inner Sakura mentioned.

Sakura sighed. _You're right._

Walking inside the room, she walked towards the nightstand and placed the plate and glass on the wooden surface. Gaara's eyes shot open and he looked to his side. "Oh, sorry. I didn't wake you or anything, did I?" Sakura apologized.

"No, it's fine." Gaara whispered back.

"Well, eat up for your session later today. You'll need the energy and I don't want you passing out from exhaustion or anything like that." She smiled.

Closing his eyes once again, Gaara nodded. He sat himself up and stretched out his arms. "Actually, Gaara, before you eat, can I quickly check the bandages?"

Gaara glanced up at her and nodded. Sakura smiled and walked over to the bed. Gaara sat up and took off the T-shirt that he was wearing. Sakura got more bandages and faced Gaara. She could feel the heat rise to her face. _Oh . . . my . . . god._

**Oh, boy, we hit the jackpot! You'll never see another body like **_**that**_** ever again!** Sakura could see her inner literally punch the air with her fist.

"R-ready?" She asked trying to hide her blush.

He nodded and Sakura grabbed a kunai and cut off the bandages on his back. She threw the bandages into the trash bin next to the bed. She then peeled off the cotton pad that protected the stitches underneath. Sakura lightly traced the marks with her finger. "Do these hurt at all?"

"A little."

"They're healing nicely. By the end of the week I should be able to take them out."

She rewrapped the stitches in clean bandages and was able to take the ones off his wrists and ankles. "All in all, I would have to say you're wounds are healing perfectly fine. Enjoy your breakfast, Kazekage-sama; I'll see you in a couple hours."

Sakura got up to leave when she heard, "Call me Gaara."

She turned around. "What?"

"Kazekage's too formal. Gaara is fine."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, Gaara, enjoy the rest of your morning. And don't be afraid to ask for anything you need."

Gaara nodded and watched the pink-haired medic leave. _What was I thinking?_

**You're getting soft, boy. But she is perfect in every way in my opinion**. Shukaku mentioned.

_Perfect for what?_

**To be our mate. Trust me, kid, we both need one sooner or later.**

_Oh? And why's that?_

**Let's just say I won't be so giving in the future. Plus, you need a girlfriend. You're always too moody.**

Gaara sighed and grabbed the plate that was sitting on the wooden table beside him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Oh my god, what was I thinking back there?_

**Oh, I know exactly what you were thinking. And a nice choice, if I do say so myself**.

_I do not like him._

**Yeah, keep telling yourself that, hun. But deep inside you know you're in denial. **

Sakura sighed and walked back into the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast. She sat down at the table with Kankuro and Temari. All of them ate in silence as they were too tired to keep a conversation going. Sakura ate her toast with a bored expression on her face, not liking the silence. "What is everyone doing today?"

Temari sighed. "Nothing, it's just boring."

"Why don't you go shopping or something? I'm sure Shikamaru would be happy to see you." Sakura hinted.

"Well, um, you see . . ." Temari stammered.

Sakura started to laugh. "I was joking, Temari."

Temari nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "A joke, I knew that."

Sakura heard Kankuro start to mumble, followed by Temari whacking him in the head. Sakura giggled from the siblings' behavior.

* * *

Sakura walked into the bedroom where Gaara was staying. The red-head was sitting up, looking at nothing in particular. "Hey, Gaara-sama, are you ready to start the session?"

Gaara turned his attention towards her. "I guess."

Sakura smiled. "You guess? That's not an answer."

Smirking, Gaara got the hint that she was toying with him. _Two can play at that game._

Shukaku chuckled. **Give her hell, boy.**

_Not quite._

"Fine, Sakura-_chan_, I'm ready."

**Oh, he's asking for it, girl!**

_I know, what should I do?_

Inner Sakura started to tap her chin. **Hm, I'm all out of ideas.**

Sakura sighed. _Figures_.

She started to walk over to the bed with a smirk of her own. "Alright, Gaara-_kun_, let's do this then."

He smirked as he moved so that his legs hung over the edge of the bed. Sakura went and helped him get to his feet. "Are you feeling any pain in your legs?"

"Not much, Sakura." He breathed onto her neck.

**Oh, he's good.**

"Okay, Gaara-kun, why don't you try and take a step for me."

He did what he was told, but stopped when he took one step. He could feel the pain start to come back. "Maybe you should stop if it's too much for you." Sakura whispered in his ear.

Gaara gave her a small glare and decided to take another step. **I would stop there, kid. You're pushing yourself too much. If you keep acting so stubborn, then you won't walk for sure!**

Gaara grunted as he took another step. **Stop now, boy, while you still can.**

He thought about to keep going, but first he needed to catch his breath. **Don't make **_**me**_** stop you**.

Gaara's eyes widen a bit before letting himself collapse. Sakura caught him as his legs gave away and laid him back onto the bed. **Good . . . obey me**. Shukaku deeply chuckled.

Gaara mentally glared at the chuckling demon. "You did good today, Gaara, but I think that's enough for one day. I'll see you later."

Sakura walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she leaned her back against the wall. _What was I thinking?_

* * *

**Woo another chapter! So, thanks to Gary here I got it done pretty fast.**

**R&R!**


	7. Festival

**Thanks for the reviews!! Idk about everyone else but . . . do any of you keep getting retarded pop-ups whenever you click the Anime/Manga thing at the home page? lol it's ticking me off :B**

_I have defied gods and demons. I am your shield; I am your sword. I know you; your past, your future. This is the way the world ends_.

-Cortana

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Sakura and Temari walked through Konoha, visiting the various food and gift stands that were scattered along the dirt road. Today was the day before the big festival and the two girls were excited to leave the house and go to the Konoha Festival.

This festival took place every year on the same day, no matter what the weather. It could be freezing outside with gale force winds, and almost all of the city would show up. Everyone in the city, and even the surrounding cities looked forward to this event.

The two shinobi stopped at one of the stands that were filled with various pieces of jewelry. Sakura gasped when she found a necklace that was on display. A silver-chained necklace with a heart dangling at the bottom. And in the middle of the heart was a perfect diamond. But once she noticed the price of said item, she felt her hope diminish. **Who can seriously afford that?**

_Yeah, but it's so beautiful_.

"Hello, young lady, are you interested in anything you see?" A brown-haired man asked.

Sakura smiled at the cart keeper. "I'm just looking, but thanks for asking."

The man nodded as Temari and Sakura turned and left the stand. "So, Sakura, are you bringing anyone to the festival?" Temari asked.

"No, there's no one that I'd really want to go with."

"What about Naruto? You seem pretty close to him."

"Naruto's like a brother to me. Plus, he finally got the guts to ask Hinata to go with him." Sakura told.

Temari nodded. "What about you, are you still going with Shikamaru?" Sakura questioned.

Temari smiled and looked at Sakura. "Yeah, the lazy-ass finally got the guts to ask me."

"Were you with him the whole week? I mean, you were basically only home in the morning."

She nodded. "Yeah, we've been hanging out for a while."

Sakura quietly sighed as the two began to walk in silence. Once they reached the corner of the block, she felt Temari grab her arm and drag her into one of the stores. Sakura looked around and saw that her friend had brought her into a dress shop. "Temari, what are we doing in here? Don't you already have a dress?" She asked.

Temari laughed. "We're here for you, hun. You don't think you were going to go in that outfit, do you?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck while she looked at the ground. "Yeah, about that. I was starting to have second thoughts about going. It's not really fun when you have no one to go with. Plus, the whole thing is tonight, and I don't know where I'd find someone I would want to go with in a few hours."

"You'll find someone, don't worry. If you don't, then you're always welcomed to come with me and Shikamaru."

"But I don't want to ruin your date." Sakura said.

"Ah, nonsense, you're always welcomed to hand with me." Temari smiled.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, if you really want me too."

The two of them began walking through the store looking for any dress. Sakura walked to the back of store and saw a dress that caught her attention. It was a simple red strap-less dress. "Hey, Temari, how about this one?"

Temari walked over to where Sakura was and looked at the dress that she was holding. She smiled as she looked at Sakura. "I think it would look gorgeous on you."

Sakura smiled as she took the dress up to the check-out counter and paid the old man who was behind it. The two of them started to walk back to her house.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her house and held it open for Temari. Once she was in, Sakura walked to her room and put the dress on her bed. As she walked pass the guest bedroom, Sakura thought she saw someone walking pass the door. Opening the door quietly, she looked inside and saw Gaara walking towards the bed. "What are you doing?!"

Gaara sat down and looked at her. "I am only human, Sakura."

"I know that, but why are you walking around? You shouldn't be walking for a while!" She told.

"Can't I get up and use the bathroom?"

Once he had said that, Sakura immediately felt embarrassed. She started to rub her arm as she felt a slight blush crawl into her cheeks. "Oh, uh, sorry, I'm over reacting." She apologized.

"No you're not; you're only doing your job." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to go and get something to eat."

"Wait, come sit down for a minute, I have a question to ask you."

Sakura nodded as she went and sat down on the bed next to Gaara. "Sakura, I know this is on such short notice, but will you like to go to the festival tonight with me?"

Sakura froze. _I was not expecting that._

**Don't just sit there! Say yes! We both know that you do really like him.**

Sakura sighed. _Yeah, you're right. He has changed_.

Sakura smiled as she looked at Gaara. "I'd love to go with you, Gaara-san."

He smirked as he opened the drawer that was next to his bed. "Since you agreed to accompany me, would you wear this in my thanks?" Gaara handed her a small black box.

Sakura took the velvety box and opened it. She gasped at what she saw inside. _Oh my god!_

It was the necklace she had saw earlier when she was with Temari. Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck. "Thank-you so much. It's beautiful!"

Gaara sat there frozen. **Don't just sit there, boy. Hug her back!**

Listening to his demon, Gaara slowly snaked his arms around. "Y-you're welcome."

Sakura pulled away, still smiling. "I'm going to go get ready. Do you have something you can change into?" She asked as she stood up from the bed.

"Temari wouldn't leave the house without clothes for all of us."

Sakura laughed. "All right, I'll go get ready. I take it we're leaving in about two hours?"

Gaara nodded. Sakura smiled before closing the door and walking to her room_. I can't believe he actually asked me!_

**Yeah, we scored!** Her inner cheered.

* * *

Sakura walked out of her room and headed for the kitchen. Temari had come into her room before and helped her get ready. Once she was, Temari said that she was leaving and left her and Gaara alone. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Gaara standing with one foot on a chair and was tightening a strap that wrapped around his thigh and calf. Once he was finished he put his foot down and looked up at Sakura. "You look lovely."

Sakura looked down and smiled. She knew that she was starting to blush. "As do you."

Even though that he was in the usual attire that he wore, for some reason it looked handsome on him today. Gaara nodded, showing he heard her compliment. "Well, then, are you ready to leave?"

"Oh, wait, there's something I need you to do for me."

Sakura walked up to him and held out the necklace that he had given her. Gaara eyed the piece of jewelry before taking it and securing it around her neck. "Alright, now I'm ready."

* * *

**Yes it is short I think. As you can see, things are starting to heat up :B**

**R&R!**


	8. Opponent

**Thanks for the reviews! I thought that last chapter was cute. :B**

_Time has taught me PATIENCE! But basking in new freedom, I WILL KNOW ALL THAT I POSSESS!_

-Gravemind

* * *

Sakura and Gaara walked into the gates that lead to the Konoha Festival. The pink-haired medic looked at all the different things that were held inside. Bright lights filled the large area, people's laughter filled the night, making the mood peaceful. "Sakura, I want to ask you something."

Sakura stopped and looked at Gaara. "Yeah, what is it?"

He slightly moved his head down and sighed. "I'm hoping you'll give this evening a chance for me."

**Poor guy . . . Well don't just stand there!**

Sakura wrapped her arms around his middle. "I wouldn't abandon you when we're here." Sakura smiled.

**Are you trying to make us look weak, boy?**

_What do you mean?_

**What I mean is you don't go asking girls if it's okay for to be with them! You're asking to be pitied.**

_I was just making sure if she wanted to be around me. Because of you, most people wouldn't want to._

**Sure, now you're blaming all this on me! What did I ever do to you?**

Gaara mentally glared. _Do you want me to answer that?_

**Only if you're feeling brave.** Shukaku chuckled.

Sakura and Gaara began to walk deeper into the festival grounds. Looking ahead, Sakura saw a little brown-headed boy run up to them. He looked up at Sakura and smiled, handing her his multi-colored lollipop that he had. She took the candy and smiled at the boy. "Aw, thanks."

The boy lowered his head as a blush was noticeable on his cheeks. The brown-haired boy walked over to Gaara and looked up at him. He crossed his arms and looked down at the small child. The boy smiled and started to play with the buckles on his legs. Sakura giggled as she watched the child undo some of the straps. "Ryuu!"

A black-haired woman hurried near them and grabbed her son. "I'm sorry for him," The woman looked up and noticed who it was, "Oh, I'm so sorry, K-Kazekage-sama."

"It was no big deal." He replied as he patted the child on the head and watched the two of them walk away.

Sakura smiled as she watched the scene before her. **How sweet! We need a man like him!**

_I don't even know him._

**Who says you need to know him?!**

Sakura sighed as the two of them began to walk once again. "You know, you're really good with kids." Sakura told.

"I'm often greeted by them when I'm walking on the streets. I wouldn't hurt them." He mumbled.

"It must be nice having young children look up to you."

Gaara sighed. "Only small children do that. Once they get older, their parents tell them what I really am and then they cower in fear and hate."

"I don't think that's true." Sakura mentioned.

"You may not think it is, but whenever I look at them, I can see in their eyes, deep inside they want to run." He quietly said.

"I still don't think that's everyone. Only the people that believe rumors and don't get to know you."

"Everyone who looks up to you is not afraid. You save lives, but I took hundreds of them."

Sakura stopped and looked at him. She put her hand on his shoulder as he turned to her and looked into her eyes. "That was in the past. People need to stop being cowards and realize you changed for them."

Gaara looked at her and began to think of what she said. _I wonder if she's right._

**Of course not. You can only trust yourself and whoever I say you can.**

_And why can't we trust her?_

**I need time, boy. You don't want to get close and then fall, like you did all those years ago.** The demon told.

Memories from his past started to fill his mind. Closing his eyes, Gaara tried to get rid of the haunting scenes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Gaara's eye opened as he looked at the pink-haired girl beside him. He nodded, telling her that he was fine. Sakura smiled, trying to hide her concerned feelings. _He's hiding something._

**Well, thank-you Captain Obvious! **

Sakura sighed as she began to follow Gaara. But as soon as she started to walk, she slammed into Gaara's back. He was looking straight ahead and someone. Sakura looked ahead and saw a blonde person that looks familiar. "Ino?!"

Said girl turned around and her eyes widened immediately. "Kankuro, what are you doing?"

The brown-haired man next to Ino turned around. "Um, you see, I was walking around and offered her a drink."

**Your brother is a pathetic excuse for a human. He's an embarrassment to the human race**. Shukaku mentioned.

_Since when do you care?_

**Since I had to see them making-out, and that blonde chick is annoying.**

"Fine, but I don't want you coming back wasted." He mumbled.

"I'll try not to, bro, but I can't make any promises." Kankuro laughed.

* * *

The two of the walked home with the full moon shinning above them; their only light to guide them back. They walked into Sakura's home and went their ways to get ready for bed.

Gaara walked into his room and started to take off his casual wear. He put on a pair of black sweatpants. He grabbed a shirt and was about to put it on, but instead he heard a faint knock on his doors. He walked over to the doors and slightly opened it and walked back towards his bed, pulling the shirt over his head. Sakura opened the door and walked over to the bed where Gaara sat, starting to 

read a book. She sat down next to him and began to mess with her fingers. "I want to thank you for having a good time today."

"I am glad you enjoyed it." He answered lowering his book a little.

"I also wanted to tell you that tomorrow you're going to start a different part of your therapy."

"And what is that?"

"Well, we're going to start with hand-to-hand combat."

"And who am I doing this with?" He asked.

"Let's just say, he's eager to have a rematch."

"Ah, I see." He answered setting his book down.

"You have a big day tomorrow, so try and get some sleep. I know it's hard, but will you at least try, for me?" Sakura questioned.

He nodded as she got up and started to walk towards the door. "I'll try." He whispered.

Sakura smiled and closed the door behind her. **Yeah, go to sleep, fall into the darkness that every human loves**. **And I promise not to do anything.**

_I'm not falling for that, Shukaku. We both know that you're not trustworthy._

**Pfft, no one trusts me anymore. Anyway, I'm not in the mood to do anything tonight.**

Gaara sighed as he turned off the light and lay down on the bed. His eyelids slowly got heavier with each passing minute. Soon, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

_This is your home . . . This is your tomb . . ._

Gaara shot up from his bed. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he shut his eyes and covered his mouth with one of his hands. Images had invaded his mind of what he went through for a month. _I thought you said you would leave me alone!_

**I did. It's not my fault that you can't get over the fact that your life sucks**.

Gaara sighed as he looked at the time. He got out of bed and changed into his usual clothes. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Sakura was already up. "Hey, there, are you ready to start?"

Nodding, Gaara started to follow Sakura out the door. She led him to the Konoha training grounds. "Gaara!"

Hearing his name, Gaara looked up at his opponent. "Naruto . . ."

**Oh, joy.**

* * *

**Well there's chapter 8. I know Gaara's basically out of character, but it's kinda hard to keep him his normal self. Oh well..**

**R&R!!**


	9. The Battle

**Thanks for the reviews and tips! Sorry this one took maybe a little longer, but I usually type a chapter over the weekends, and I went to see Iron Man (which is totally awesome!) so this one's out a little late.**

**I'm also warning you right now that I'm not the best at fighting scenes so bare with me.**

_You are the Arbiter, the will of the Prophets. But these are my Elites, their lives matter to me - yours does not._

-SpecOps Leader

* * *

Gaara walked onto the field where there hyper-active blonde was waiting. _I can already feel a headache coming._

**And if he doesn't stop talking you're going to have one a lot earlier than you think.** Shukaku added.

Naruto came running up to the red-head. He started to jump and down while waving his hands in the air. Sakura walked next to Gaara and laughed. She could tell that even that they were only there for a few minutes and Naruto was already starting to bug him. "Okay, Naruto, you can stop now."

"Oh, uh, sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"For this battle, it's hand-to-hand only. And try not to go too hard on him, Naruto. This is his first time fighting since he's been back." Sakura told.

"Anything else?" Gaara questioned.

Sakura sighed. "Just don't kill each other."

Naruto smiled as he went to his side of the field; Gaara smirked and backed up a few steps, putting him on the end of his side of the field. Sakura walked to the middle of the field and looked at each of them, receiving a nod, showing that they were ready. "Alright, begin!"

Sakura jumped out of the way as soon as Naruto went running by. Naruto jumped in the air and aimed a kick towards his friends head. Gaara quickly looked up and grabbed the oncoming foot and then brought up his other arm, blocking the other kick. Spinning around, Naruto got out of Gaara's hands and landed a few yards away. "Not bad, if I do say so myself." He chuckled.

Gaara watched his blonde-haired friend as he started to run at him once again. He concentrated on his opponent's exact moves, trying to figure out where he was going to strike. _Surely he doesn't think a head-on attack is going to work._

**You never know. You do realize you're fighting against a person who thinks too much of himself**.

Naruto kept getting closer and closer. He pulled back his fist and aimed it at his friend's head. Gaara quickly moved his body to the side, but once he did he saw Naruto smirk and disappear. Gaara froze in his spot. His eyes frantically moved from side-to-side trying to spot him. **Behind you!**

Gaara quickly flipped back into the air and landed with ease. He looked ahead and saw that indeed he was there. Catching his breath, Gaara looked at the man in front of him as he turned around. "Well, we know your dodging is good at normal speed. Let's then speed it up, shall we?"

Gaara let out a small gasp as Naruto disappeared once again. He quickly stood up and looked around. **Duck, kid!**

Listening to his demon, he quickly ducked down, just missing an attack from Naruto. Naruto turned around and disappeared once again. **You need to focus, kid. I can't see everything that blonde idiot is doing.**

Gaara steadied his breath as he slowly looked around and tried to find his chakra signature. He sighed when he couldn't sense anything. He closed his eyes and tried to think. He suddenly opened his black-lidded eyes and jumped back repeatedly. Naruto's clones came crashing towards the ground where he was standing. When the clones stopped and Naruto landed on the ground, Gaara took the chance for him to attack. He charged at Naruto, but once he was close, he slid at him. He then kicked Naruto in the back, sending him into the air. Gaara quickly got to his feet and jumped up, grabbed him by the 

ankles, flipped, and shot Naruto down at the ground. **Hopefully that will shut him up**. Shukaku commented.

Naruto slammed into the ground and a cloud of dust shot up in the air. Gaara landed on the ground and tried catching his breath while he watched the cloud slowly disappeared. He walked up to the newly formed crater and looked down at Naruto. But then a '_poof_' was heard and Naruto was gone. _A clone!_

**Kid, watch out below you!**

But it was too late. The ground below him started to crack as Naruto flew through the ground and slammed his fist onto the bottom of Gaara's chin. The force behind the blow was enough to actually send him into the air. He lazily opened his eyes but then noticed what was happening. Naruto appeared above him as he swung his leg down onto Gaara's chest, sending him onto the ground. Gaara coughed violently as his back smashed into the hard earth's surface. **That kid hit us hard, damn-it!** Shukaku growled.

Gaara sat up as his back screamed in protest. He suddenly dodged when he noticed Naruto bringing his foot down on the earth where he used to be. **You can't keep dodging forever! Let me out!**

Ignoring his demon, Gaara kept dodging as he also tried to keep his demon from escaping his mind. As Naruto swung his foot down once again, Gaara quickly rolled backwards. But as he did, a throbbing pain shot through his head, sending him to his back. _Something's not right._ Sakura thought.

Naruto once again threw his foot down at Gaara, but his eyes widened from shock as he felt it being caught. Naruto looked down as he saw Gaara clenching his foot and glaring at him. He gasped when saw that his teeth were sharp, his nails were pointed and his eyes were no longer the teal color they once were, but instead they were black with a gold iris. Gaara smirked as he pushed back on Naruto's foot, making him stumble backwards. Naruto fell onto the ground as he looked up at Gaara. **"Now, let's have some fun."**

Naruto gulped as he stood up from the ground and stared wide-eyed. He watched as Gaara started chuckle as he looked at Naruto. "G-Gaara, don't do this." He warned.

"**Do what?"**

_I'm sorry, Gaara_. Naruto thought as he reached for a kunai.

"**You think you can hurt me with those damned pieces of metal?"**

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Sakura standing next to him. "I think I know how we can get Gaara back. Either we have to calm him down, somehow, or completely drain his chakra."

"Right now our only choice would seem the last option." Naruto told.

"If we can somehow hold him down, I can drain him by hand instead of fighting. Do you think you can do that?" Sakura asked.

"Leave it to me. Just stay back here for awhile." Naruto told.

Sakura nodded as Naruto ran towards Gaara. He threw that kunai directly at his friend and watched to see if it would hit. Smirking, Gaara moved to the side and easily dodged the weapon. But then his eyes widened when he felt a sharp in his shoulder. He looked and saw that a kunai was sticking out of his flesh. Blood started to run down his arm and drip off his fingers. **"What did you do?!"**

"You're too over-confidant, Shukaku. You were so focused on the first one that you didn't even notice me throw another one." Naruto told.

"**I'm going to rip you apart, kid!"**

"Not with an injury like that, you aren't" He pointed out.

A growl formed deep in his throat. He then gripped the handle of the kunai that was in his flesh. "Don't do that!"

Gaara looked at Sakura and glared**. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, girl. Besides I won't feel any of this."** He chuckled.

Sakura gasped. "You wouldn't do that!"

Gaara smirked. **"But I would. The kid deserves it"**

"He never did anything!" Sakura shouted.

"**He's done many things, girl. And don't raise your voice at me."**

Sakura watched as he grabbed the handle, and in one swift motion, ripped it from his flesh. Sakura heard him yell in pain as he started to fall to the ground. Naruto quickly ran over and caught him before he hit the ground. He slowly laid him on the dirt-covered ground. Gaara clutched the wound on his shoulder as he tried to steady his breath. Sakura ran over and kneeled next to him. "It's okay." She whispered.

She placed her hands over the injury and slowly started to heal. "I knew something like this would've happened." She mumbled.

"You planned that Shukaku would take over?"

"No, I thought one of you two was going to get reckless and go too far."

Once she was done healing the wound completely, she slowly got Gaara to his feet. "Come on, that's enough for one day."

* * *

**There's chapter 9! I'm not sure how good I did on the fight scene. Probably not very good, but oh well. **

**R&R!**


	10. He's Leaving

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_This one's Containment and this one's Great Journey are the same... Your prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring..._

-Gravemind

* * *

Sakura and Gaara were walking back to Sakura's house. The walk was quiet and neither of them spoke to each other. **I hate silence. It's too unbearable!**

_Oh, shut up, will you?!_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" He snapped as he walked into the house.

Sakura sighed as she walked into the house and closed the door. Temari walked into the kitchen and noticed Sakura leaning against the wall. "What's wrong with you?"

"I totally messed things up." She said putting her hand on her forehead.

"Come on, sit down and tell me what happened."

Sakura did as she told and down at the kitchen table. "Gaara and Naruto were having a match, but towards the end Shukaku broke loose."

"He didn't hurt anyone, did he?" Temari asked worried.

"No, Naruto kind of stopped him before anything serious happened." Sakura sighed. "It's my entire fault; I knew it was too early."

Temari put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, it's not your fault. It was that damned demon's. Gaara's probably blaming himself right now, where ever he stormed off to."

"He went to his room." Sakura mentioned.

"Why don't you get something to eat? I'll go up and have a little chat with him."

"Thanks, Temari."

Temari nodded as she walked down the hallway threw open the door. She saw her brother lying on the bed with a T-shirt and sweatpants, showing that he recently took a shower. "Go away, Temari." He mumbled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You never act like this."

"I'm fine, now please go."

Temari walked to the other side of the room and sat on the bed next to him. "Is this because of what happened during the battle you had earlier?"

Gaara stiffly nodded. "After all these years I've worked on keeping _him_ under control. And all my work went to waste after the battle."

"Don't say that. He probably got a little over-excited or something. I mean, that's the first time you've fought for about two months." Temari told.

"I could have killed them, Temari. It was my fault because I wasn't strong enough." Gaara said as he put his head in his hands.

"It wasn't your fault, so stop saying it was!" Temari sighed, "Look, things like this happen and you need to get over it."

Gaara sighed as he watched his sister leave the room.

* * *

Temari walked into the living-room where she saw Sakura and Kankuro sitting on the couch. "Oh, Sakura, I almost forgot. The Hokage wants to talk with you tomorrow morning."

"Really? What about?"

Temari shrugged. "She didn't say. But knowing her, it's probably about my brother."

"What did I do?" Kankuro asked.

"Not you, baka!"

"Well, sorry, maybe you should say which _brother_ next time."

"Maybe you should think about what I'm saying! We're not here for you, are we?" Temari asked.

"Depends on who's asking." He smirked.

Temari hit him over the head. Kankuro groaned as he rubbed the newly formed lump on the top of his head.

* * *

Sakura started walking down the dirt roads if Konoha. Yesterday, Temari had said Tsunade-sama wanted to speak with her, but didn't know why. _I hope nothing serious came up and it's only a follow-up._

**Ah, quit worrying. If it was something super important, she wouldn't have waited until today.**

_Good point._

Sakura hurried into the building and walked up to the top floor. When she reached the top, she was greeted by Shizune. Sakura smiled and walked into the Hokage office and saw Tsunade looking over a document. _Whoa, is she really doing work?_

**Nah, she's probably pretending just to make herself look good.**

"Ah, good morning, Sakura. Please have a seat."

Sakura nodded as she sat in a chair in front of the desk. "So, how is everything going with the Kazekage?"

"Very good, actually. He has healed faster than expected and seems to be just fine, physically speaking." Sakura told.

"And mentally?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Gaara is a quiet person and he never really talks, even if you do ask him a question, he seems to give only one word answers. But from what I can tell, he seems fine."

"Then I think it's safe to say that tomorrow, the Kazekage and his siblings will be escorted back to Suna." Tsunade declared.

_H-he's leaving._

**He can't go; we need Mr. Gorgeous here with us!**

_What are you talking about?_

**Don't deny it; he's totally handsome, smart, and nice—**

_Okay, I get the point! _

"Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at her teacher. "Oh, yea, I'm just thinking."

The Hokage nodded. "Well, that's all I wanted to ask you. You're dismissed."

Sakura stood up from the chair and walked out of the office. _I still can't believe they're leaving. And once they do, old boring job here I come._

**What happened to the 'I love helping people' attitude?**

_I'm sure it'll come back, sooner or later._

Sakura walked down the street leading to her house. She saw how more people were now on the streets since it wasn't so early in the morning. She walked up to her house and walked right inside. When she closed the door, she was faced with Temari standing by the table. "What did the Hokage want?"

"Oh, she said that you guys are to leave tomorrow, since Gaara is healed." Sakura told.

"Hm, I see. Well, I guess I should get some of my things packed." Temari said as she began heading towards her room.

_I guess I should go tell him that he's leaving tomorrow._

Sakura sighed as she walked down the hall and to Gaara's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply, but when none came, she walked inside. Sakura looked around and saw that he wasn't in the room, but she did notice that the window was wide open. She walked over to the window and climbed out of it and onto the roof, where she saw the red-head sitting. "What are you doing up here?"

Sakura walked over by him and sat down. "I was just informed by the Hokage that you're leaving tomorrow and I thought I should tell you." Sakura told.

Gaara nodded in understanding. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence went by before Sakura heard Gaara's husky voice. "Something's bothering you."

Sakura looked at him and saw him looking out into the distance. "I guess I'm just going to miss you guys when you leave tomorrow. I've grown to like your company."

"I see, but you need not to worry. If you ever want to, I am sure Temari would like to have your company in Suna." Gaara replied.

Sakura looked at him, smiled, and then wrapped her arms around him. Bringing him into a hug. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Sorry this one took forever to get up, and that it's not that great. I didn't know what should happen.**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	11. 3 Months Later

_Don't make a girl a promise... If you know you can't keep it._

-Cortana

* * *

**3 Months later . . .**

Sakura walked to her door after hearing a constant knock. Opening the wooden door, she sighed when she saw that Naruto stood on the other end. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Tsunade wanted me to come get you. I think you're getting a mission."

_About time, I'm getting sick of just standing around at the hospital._

Sakura nodded as she closed the door and began to walk with Naruto to the Hokage building. _This better be a good mission, too. Lately, it's either been C-ranked or nothing at all._

**Yeah, and I'm getting bored in here. You better hope it's a good mission, otherwise I think I'm going to go on a rampage!**

"So, Sakura, what have you been doing these days?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, nothing, really. I'm either at home doing nothing, or at the hospital working my butt off."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, it's been real boring here lately. All that I've done was train by myself, and that's no fun."

The two of them walked into the Hokage building and continued up to the top floor. Sakura was about to knock on the door, but Naruto ran right through the doors. She sighed as she quietly entered after him. "Uzumaki, I'd appreciate it if you would knock next time!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry."

"Ah, Sakura, I'm glad you could make it. Please, take a seat."

The pink-haired medic nodded as she walked over to the chairs and sat in one of them. Naruto started to walk out of the room since he was only told to bring the medic here. "Where do you think you're going, Uzumaki?"

"Um, no where?"

"That's right, now take a seat."

Naruto walked over and sat in the other chair that was next to Sakura. "Now, Sakura, I called you here because a recent issue has come up. Suna has been having recent attacks by unknown ninja. At first we thought it was the Sound, but it seems that they have a hostage and the headband wasn't from that certain village." Tsunade told.

"Well, it could be rouge ninja." Sakura commented.

"That's what I thought at first, but then I continued to read the details and they say that the hostage has told them they made their own group, but nothing else."

"So, you're saying that it's a giant clan of ninja."

"Exactly. Now for your mission. Suna has asked for us to send someone to help train medics, as well as help around the hospital. The recent attacks have put many ninja in medical care. They say that these ninja are strong and attack almost every few weeks. Now, knowing your mission, do you accept?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Alright, you'll leave when you are ready, and Uzumaki, you will be taking her there."

"Alright! Finally a mission!" Naruto cheered.

"You two are dismissed, and Sakura?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Please be careful."

Sakura smiled and nodded as Naruto and her stood up and left the Hokage building.

* * *

The two of them hurried to Sakura's house, where she quickly packed her medical supplies. She also packed a few of the basics in a small bag like, food, water, and a few pairs of clothes. Once she was done she looked at Naruto and sighed. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go!"

Sakura and Naruto hurried out of the house and towards the main gate. They hurried out of the village and into the miles of forest ahead. They hurried from tree to tree as the minutes went by. _Does he think we're going to get there in one day?_ She asked herself.

**It's the over-confident Naruto you're talking about, of course he does.**

_I hope no one is seriously injured from these attacks._

**Is that all you care about? I mean, we get to see you-know-who again.**

_Is that all _you_ care about? I'm going here to help the villagers, not _him_._

**Someone's grumpy. What ever happened to the 'I'm going to miss him' act?**

_Like I said, I'm going for the village, not _him_!_

* * *

"Naruto, let's stop here for the night." Sakura called ahead.

Naruto nodded, jumping down from the trees and onto the ground below. Sakura followed and sat down her bags. Naruto took out two sleeping bags and laid them on the ground while Sakura started to build a fire. Once flames had enveloped the twigs and leaves, Sakura laid on her sleeping-bag. "Hey, Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?"

Sakura rolled onto her side so that she was facing Naruto. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you ever find out who were the people that kidnapped Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed. "No, we have nothing. Tsunade even sent a team to where we found Gaara, and no one was there anymore. We questioned Gaara, but he was still too traumatized to say anything. But he did say that he couldn't see them, he only heard their voice."

She could hear Naruto sigh. "I'll just have to stop them. Stopping them will prove that I can be Hokage one day."

Sakura smiled. "Well, I'm beat." Naruto said as he stretched and lay back down.

* * *

Sakura could see the walls Suna's boarder, but she new it would still take a few more hours until they actually reached the place. _I hate sand so much._

**Hurry up! I want to get there and get into a shower! A nice **_**cold**_** shower. We have sand in places I didn't think was even possible!**

_I'm going!_

After two long hours, the duo finally made it to the gates of Suna. There, waiting at the gates, was no other than Temari. "Hey, Sakura! I hope you had a safe journey."

"Oh, yea, there were no problems."

"That's good, but right now I need to take you to Gaara."

The two of them nodded as they started to follow the blonde-haired girl. Sakura looked around and saw that things were bad. Some carts along the streets were completely destroyed, and even some buildings were obliterated. When they got to the Kazekage tower, Naruto and Sakura went up the stairs. Naruto barged right into the Kazekage office with out knocking, once again. "Gaara!"

Said red-head looked up from his paperwork and looked at the two standing in the doorway. "Naruto, Sakura." He nodded to each as he stood up.

"I am sure you know why you are here, Haruno. Naruto if you would like to, you're free to spend the night before returning to your village."

Naruto nodded. Gaara took off the white and blue Kazekage robes and set them on the chair. He started to walk over to them. And that's when she noticed that something wasn't right. "Haruno, you won't be starting until to tomorrow. If you would follow me, I'll take you both to where you will be staying."

They both started to follow him and that's when Sakura saw it. He was slightly limping and a bandage was wrapped around his upper arm. "Wait, Gaara-sama, you're hurt and why isn't it healed?!"

"I'm sure you Hokage has told you what has happened here."

"Yes, she did, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"My village comes before me, Sakura. That means all of them will be healed before me."

"You're their leader, Gaara. You're injured and what would happen if the village was attacked?"

"It is not that serious, Haruno. I can handle myself."

Naruto nudged her, signaling that she should stop. "This is where you'll be staying."

Sakura looked and saw a large house standing in front of her.

**Nice.**

* * *

**Sorry if there's any mistakes but I wanted to get this up before Memorial Day, because I'm marching in it and then playing in a ceremony thing so I probably wouldn't be able to update.**

**R&R!**


	12. Seeing the Town

"_What? Not laughing yet? Just wait 'til I get to the punch line. It'll kill you!"_

-Joker

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walked into the rather large house. She could tell that they were in the kitchen, but the size of the house is what amazed her. "You're free to do whatever you want, and eat whatever you find in this house." Gaara told.

"Thanks for letting stay here, Gaara." Sakura told.

Gaara stiffly nodded. "Would you like to see the city?"

Sakura looked him in the eyes. "Not unless you at least let me look at where you're injured."

Gaara sighed. "I thought we went over this."

"Yes, we did, and now I'm telling you that you're not going to suffer because of your village!"

Gaara looked at her before giving in. "Fine, but make it quick."

Sakura nodded as she followed Gaara over to the living-room couch. He drew in a shaky breath as he sat onto the furniture. Sakura kneeled on the floor, giving him a concerned look. "Has your back been giving you any problems lately?" She asked, knowing that he wouldn't say anything.

He nodded as Sakura started to take of his sandal, so she could inspect his ankle. "What about your legs?"

Gaara nodded once again. "How do they hurt?"

"My back is sore, but my legs sometime give out and lock up. Like I said, it's nothing to worry about."

_Nothing to worry about?! He's got to be crazy. _Sakura began looking at his foot. "You have a minor sprain to your ankle, but that'll be easy to fix."

Sakura began to heal the sprain until it was completely healed. Then she stood up and started to un-wrap the bandage on his arm. She let out a small gasp when she saw just how bad it was. What ever had cut him tore right through the muscle. "Gaara, this cut is deep! How can you say this isn't bad?"

The pink-haired medic moved her hands above the cut and began to heal the wound. "How about later tonight, I take a look at your back and legs? Just to make sure they're healing correctly." Sakura told.

**You're pathetic, you know that?** Shukaku growled.

_Not now._

**Yes, now. It bothers me knowing that you can't dodge a stupid piece of scrap metal! And now everyone's taking pity on you!**

Gaara's hand instinctively grabbed his head. The demon's rambling was giving him a headache. **You better improve, boy, or **_**I'll**_** have to make you.**

"Are you okay?"

Gaara lazily opened his eyes. He quickly got up from the couch and started to walk away. "Be ready in five minutes."

Sakura looked at Naruto with worry in her eyes. "Don't look at me; I don't know what's wrong with him." Naruto said.

Sakura sighed as she got up and started to walk where Gaara left. She walked down a hallway where she found one of the doors closed. She reached for the door knob, but stopped. _I don't know if I should._

**What's the worse that can happen?**

* * *

Gaara hurried down the hallway and into his bedroom. He quickly closed the door behind him as he walked over to his bed and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed. _I almost lost it._

**Which proves my point, you're worthless.**

_You're usually glad I almost lose it._

**I am. I was just saying it proves my point.**

Gaara sighed as he stood up from the bed and walked to the door. As soon as he opened it, he found himself on his back. He sat up and noticed Sakura also on the ground. She groaned as she sat up and saw what happened. She quickly sprang to her feet and walked over to Gaara. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Gaara slowly got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I feel terrible now." Sakura said.

"I said I'm fine. Now, come on I'll show you two the city."

Sakura nodded as she followed the red-head, completely embarrassed.

* * *

"I don't get how you can live here, Gaara. Especially in all those clothes!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto, we're only right outside the house!" Sakura shouted.

"But I swear it's been so much longer!"

Gaara started to walk and the two stopped arguing and started to follow him. He led them to the center of the city. Naruto and Sakura stared in amazement at all the different stores and stands along the road. "This place is nice." Sakura commented.

"Come, there's a place I need to show you two."

The two of them followed the red-head down the long, busy road. Sakura watched the roadside as the buildings slowly started to be damaged, and incomplete. All three of them stopped and Sakura looked ahead. She silently gasped at what she saw before her. "What happened . . .?"

"The first attack from the rouge ninja, they bombed this section of the city."

"That's horrible."

Sakura continued to look around. This place had an eerie feeling, as well as depressed and sad. Looking at the ruins of part of the city made her think. What happened to everyone who lived there? "Neh, Gaara, what happened to everyone?" Naruto asked.

**Can he read minds now?**

Gaara slightly lowered his head. "About a third died and another third made it out alive."

"What about the other third?"

"We don't know; no one ever found them."

* * *

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm off to bed." Naruto yawned.

"Okay, good night, Naruto."

As Naruto left the room, Sakura turned her attention towards Gaara. "Would you like me to look at you back now?" She asked.

"If you want."

"If you could, I want to do this on a bed. It'll be more comfortable. Oh, and you'll need to remove your shirt."

Gaara got up from the couch and walked down the hallway to his room, where he took off his shirt and laid on his stomach. Sakura came in shortly and smiled at him. She crawled onto the bed and sat next to him. She started to massage his back, finding many tense muscles.

Once she was done with his back she moved down to his legs where she did the same.

When she was done, she sighed and stood up, but then she noticed something. His breathing was slow, and his eyes were shut. _He's sleeping._

**And that's what we should be doing right now.**

Sakura gave Gaara one last glance before she went to her room and went to bed.

* * *

**I'm uber sorry this one took long to update. Um..nothing really happened in this chapter and I'm sorry for that too.**

**R&R!**


	13. Sickness

**Prophet of Truth**_**:** I am the Prophet of Truth! The voice of the Covenant!  
_

**Arbiter:**_ And so, you must be silenced._

* * *

_'Whack!'_

_The whip was brought down upon his bare back. He could feel the skin break and blood start to flow from the open wound._

_'Whack!'_

_The air in his lungs was forced out as the whip once again made contact with his skin. He jammed his eyes shut, hoping it would ease the pain._

_'Whack!'_

_Biting his tongue, he hoped that he could focus on something else, rather than the pain. He let out a shaky breath once the continuous rhythm had stopped. A copper taste had filled his mouth from his teeth digging into the muscle. He heard someone walk beside him and un-cuffed him from the wall, letting his broken body fall to the ground. "You're not done yet."_

_A different man walked up and grabbed him around the neck and pinned him against the wall. "Through you, I am born, and darkness shall fall."_

_"No."_

_The dark-haired man raised his fist and hit him in the face. He then threw him onto the ground and left the cell._

_A high-pitched sound started to fill his ears, followed by a noise that sounded like something was trying to talk._

_It grew stronger and stronger with each passing second._

**Wake up!**

Gaara's eyes shot open as he quickly looked around. He noticed that his breathing was erratic and he was sweating.** I will not have you think about that ridicules moment any longer, you pathetic host!**

Raising his shaking hand to his head, Gaara tried to calm his body**.** **Look out, that pink-haired girl is in here**.

Gaara suddenly looked to his right and saw the pink-haired medic coming towards him. Sakura hurried over to the red-head and immediately put her hand on his forehead. "Oh my gosh, you're burning up!"

He flinched from her touch as he closed his eyes trying to block out the rambling of the demon**.** **It's your fault that you're like this. You should forget _that_ ever happened, but you're too hard-headed to figure that out!**

_You don't think I've tried!_

"Gaara, are you okay? You're a lot paler than you usually are."

"I-I'm fine."

"No, you're not. There's something wrong and you're not telling me. It could be serious!" Sakura told.

**I have an idea.**

_Oh, and what is that?_

**It's pretty easy to see that he probably saw something when he was asleep. You know, since he doesn't do that very often.**

_Sounds reasonable. Let's try it._

Sakura sighed as she suddenly raised her hand and acted like she was about to hit him, Gaara immediately flinched from the sudden action. Shukaku started to laugh**.** **She's on to you, kid. It's no use trying to hide the fact you're such a bad liar.**

Gaara relaxed as he sighed and looked at the bed. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Later, I need to get going." He answered as he got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

_I'm never going to get through him, am I?_

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked downstairs a few hours later. "Hey, Sakura, where are you going?"

"Oh, I have to go talk with Gaara. I need to know when I'm starting at the hospital."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Sakura left the house and started to walk down the dusty road towards the Kazekage building. Once she arrived at the large building, she walked up to the front counter. "Excuse me; I need to see the Kazekage."

"Do you have an appointment?" The short lady behind the desk asked.

"Well, not exactly, but he asked me to come here from Konoha." Sakura told.

"Ah, you're Haruno Sakura! Come, he's expecting you."

The lady stood from her chair and started to walk down a hallway. Sakura quickly caught up with her and followed her up a flight of stairs. The short lady stopped outside two large wooden doors. "He's waiting inside."

Sakura nodded as she opened the large doors and walked inside. The older lady closed the doors behind her as she walked up to the desk. "Hello, Kazekage-sama."

The red-head looked up from the paper he was currently reading and saw Sakura standing before him. "Haruno-san, I'm sure you're wondering when you'll start at the hospital."

"Yes, I am. I came here to see if you have a schedule ready for me."

Sakura watched as he stood up and paused.** What's wrong with him?**

_I'm not sure._

Gaara put a hand to his head and shut his eyes. Once he stood up, it felt as if the room was spinning.I** don't see why you don't just tell her you're sick.**

_Why don't you take care of it?_

Shukaku chuckled**.** **I'm a demon, kid. Not a doctor, unlike that pink-haired girl over there.**

Sakura walked over to Gaara and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You're still a little warm."

Gaara shook his head. "No."

"Come on, we need to take you home. You shouldn't be here when you're sick."

"I can't, I have a meeting an a half an hour."

"I'll get Kankuro to fill in for you. Now come on."

Sakura lead Gaara into the house where they saw Kankuro at the kitchen table. "Shouldn't you be at the tower?"

"Shouldn't you?" Gaara replied.

"Kankuro, you need to fill in for Gaara." Sakura told.

"I don't need to do anything."

"You _will_ if you're going to live under a roof tonight." Gaara threatened.

"Okay, okay! Just exactly why am I filling in for him?" Kankuro asked.

"He's sick, now get off your lazy ass and go over to the tower!" Sakura shouted.

Kankuro quickly stood up and walked out the door mumbling curses along the way. Sakura grabbed Gaara's forearm and started to drag him to his room. Gaara walked inside as Sakura closed the door and then faced him. "Change into a pair of comfortable pants and leave your shirt off."

Gaara stared at her for a few moments before walking over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants. Once he closed the closet door, Gaara looked at Sakura, hinting her to leave. Sakura sighed. "I'm not leaving. This isn't the first time I've seen a man get undressed."

Gaara immediately glared at her before a wall of sand shot up in front of him, blocking her view. Once the wall disappeared, he threw his clothes in the corner and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now, I want you to lie down. I think I know what you have, but I need to make sure."

Sighing, Gaara walked over to his bed and lay on top of it. Sakura walked over and placed her hand on the top of his forehead. She closed her eyes as she began to concentrate. After a few minutes, Gaara began to feel his body cool down. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled. "Just what I thought. You have an ordinary flu, so it's nothing to worry about. But since the flu is a low risk sickness, our body can take care of it in a few days, so there's no medical jutsu to cure it. It will take a day or two to get that a medicine to cure it faster made. Until then, I want you to stay in bed."

Sakura smiled as she turned around and left the room._Why is this happening to me?_

**If I would have known she'd be around us this much, I would have let those bugs in a long time ago!**

_You did this?!_

**You should be thanking me, boy.**

_What for?!_

**I'm not sure, but there's something about that girl that I like.**

**

* * *

**

**Yay chapter 13! I tried to get this one up faster than the last one:P Oh and sorry if there's something that's supposed to bold/italic. When I loaded this onto the website..everything was the opposite..bold things were italic and regular was bold..it was weird.**

**R&R!**


	14. They Discover

_"Welcome to Rapture . . . The world's fastest growing pile of junk."_

**-**Atlas (Bioshock)

* * *

**You've been sitting here for over a day straight! Get up and go do something!** Shukaku yelled.

_I told you, I can't._

**Yes you can, boy. Let's go out and scare some people.**

Gaara ignored his demon's demands and propped himself on his elbow as he heard the door open. The pink-haired medic walked in with a smile on her face. "Hello, Gaara. I finally got that medicine made along with some lunch for you."

Sitting up, he took the food from her. Sakura then handed him a small glass filled with green liquid. "It may not taste great, but it'll make you feel a lot better."

Gaara quickly drank the contents of the glass in a single swallow, ignoring the fowl taste that was filling his mouth. "I told you it wasn't the best. Anyway, I cut up some fruit for you. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He nodded, setting the glass on the table beside him. Gaara grabbed an apple from the plate and bit into it.** Hey, kid, there's someone outside. He's been standing there for a half an hour.**

_How would you know?_

**I can detect their chakra signature. He seems ready to kill.**

Gaara sighed. _Let's go check it out._

**Finally some action!**

Gaara got up from the bed and grabbed a plain white shirt and quickly put it on. He then walked out of his room, through the kitchen and outside. _I'm not going to fight him, I just need to . . ._

The red-head stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the man before him. He could mentally see Shukaku bare his fangs and growl at the man. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

The raven-haired man chuckled as he faced him. It felt as if it were in slow motion, as he watched as Sasuke's eyes turned from a dark charcoal, to a dark red color.** Turn away!**

But it was too late as his vision started to turn black, and everything seemed to lose color. Gaara tried to stay calm as he looked around, trying to find the Uchiha. "Sabaku no Gaara. I thought you were stronger than this." His voice echoed throughout the never-ending land.

Gaara quickly spun around as he heard the voice. He started to charge at the Uchiha, but found himself unable to move. Something was holding him back. Gaara looked to both of his sides and saw two people. Each holding one of his arms. He looked at the two and saw that their faces were frightening. Giant stitches ran down and across their face and you could see some of the rotten flesh. But when he studied them more closely, his eyes widened. "M-mother . . . Y-Yashamaru."

"Haven't seen them in a while have you?"

Gaara hung his head low as he felt it almost hard to breath. "After all, you did kill them yourself."

Gaara's eyes shot open as he raised his head and glared at Sasuke. "Did I hit a sensitive spot?"

Gaara continued to glare at the raven-haired man. "But of course, they must've not meant _that_ much to you. I mean, just look at them now . . . _dead_."

"Now, if you two would kindly hold him tight." Sasuke ordered the dead ninja.

Gaara could feel the pressure on his arms in crease as he watched Sasuke un-sheathed his sword. "I would assume you know what I do in this place."

Sasuke brought the sword back before jamming it into Gaara's body. His eyes widened from the sudden burst of pain. He looked down and saw red liquid drip from the sword. Sasuke smirked as he pulled his sword out from his flesh. He chuckled as he started to stab him repeatedly.

After what felt like hours, Sasuke stopped and looked at Gaara. "It's weird, isn't it? We've been here for almost five hours, but only a minute has passed in the real world." Sasuke laughed as Gaara began to cough up blood. "Would you two kindly finish him off?"

A blade appeared in the hands of the dead ninja. "I'm sorry . . . son." The ninja with long brown hair said.

**I have had enough of this!**

Everyone stopped and looked as a cloud of dirt started to form behind Sasuke. Suddenly, there was a blinding light and the winds blew right at their faces, sending them all to the ground. Sasuke shielded his eyes from the wind, but once it cleared out, he couldn't believe what he saw. "What the hell is that?"

In front of him, stood a tall creature that resembled a raccoon. "Shukaku, what are you doing out here?"

**"Kid, this is a place where almost anything is possible."**

Shukaku bared his fangs at the raven-haired man below. "**You have caused my host and I much pain . . . So be gone with you!"** He told as he raised his giant fist in the air.

* * *

Sakura walked into the kitchen after her afternoon shower. She walked up to Temari, who was getting supper ready to cook. "Hey, Sakura can you do something for me real quick?"

"Sure, Temari, what is it?"

Temari dug through her robe and pulled out a scroll. "Can you go and give this to Gaara. It came from the Hokage and I would imagine that it was important."

"Yeah, sure thing."

Sakura took the scroll from Temari and turned to go down the other hallway. She walked up to the door and looked inside and saw that he wasn't there. You should've known that this was going to happen.

_Yeah, but now I have no clue where he is!_

Sakura quickly turned around and hurried into the kitchen. "Gaara isn't in his room; do you know where he is?"

"I think I heard someone go outside before." Temari mentioned.

Sakura nodded as she walked over to the door and quickly opened it. "Gaara!"

Sakura ran over to the red-head, who was on the ground. She kneeled on the ground and quickly checked all of his vitals. When she realized that someone else was by her, she looked up and saw the person she thought she would never see again. She saw Sasuke staring at Gaara with his red eyes. _No . . ._

Clenching her fists, Sakura stood up, walked over by Sasuke and punched him in the jaw. Sasuke fell onto his back as Gaara's eyes shot open. Sakura caught her breath as she turned around and walked back by Gaara. Sasuke stood up and glared. "I will finish what I started."

And with that he was gone.

Sakura glared at the spot where Sasuke once stood. She then hurried back over to Gaara, who was trying to sit up. _I'm going to kill that bastard the next time I get the chance!_

**You go girl! No one messes with our Gaara-kun!**

_Our?_

**I know you're falling for him. I can tell by the way you look at him everyday, so don't even try to hide it.**

Sakura sighed as she looked at the red-head. "Gaara, are you okay?"

Gaara let out a shaky breath. "I'm fine."

Sakura looked him over before sighing. "You're exhausted. What happened out here?"

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head. Sakura nodded in understanding as she helped him get up and got him to his room.

* * *

"I don't know, Temari. Sasuke did something and it's bothering him."

"You should know by now, Sakura that my brother isn't going to tell you a whole lot." Temari told

Sakura sighed. "I know, Temari. But I just want to help him, but how can I do that if he won't tell me what's wrong?"

Temari looked at Sakura. "I don't know what to tell you. Say, can you go give this plate to Gaara?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sakura walked over and grabbed the plate of food and continued down the hall. When she received no answer, she decided to go in herself. Opening the door, Sakura looked inside and saw that no one was in the room, but she did notice the window was open. Setting the plate of food on the small table, she walked over to the window and jumped onto the roof. She looked up and saw that Gaara was sitting on the other side of the roof; his hand propped up on one of his knees. Sakura walked over to him and sat down. "I thought you'd be up here."

Gaara glanced at her before returning his gaze to the sky. Sakura followed his gaze and looked at the sunset over the desert horizon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled to herself as the two of them sat in silence. _This is so nerve-wrecking, I can't stand the silence!_

**Well then say something!**

Sakura was about to say something, but was stopped when Gaara talked first. "I saw them again."

"What? Who did you see?" Sakura asked.

"When Sasuke used his power on me. I saw them. My mother and my uncle."

Sakura looked at the red-head as he continued to talk. "You could tell they were dead from how they looked. Stitches were all over their faces and their bodies were cold, but at least I got to see them again. Although it was my fault they're no longer here." He told.

Gaara stood up and started to walk away, but Sakura quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. He stopped and turned around. Sakura quickly stood up and walked in front of him. She placed her hand on his cheek. "It's not your fault. Quit blaming it all on you. You already have the weight of the village on your shoulders; you don't need this there to weigh you down even more."

Gaara looked into Sakura's emerald eyes.** She speaks the truth. You should stop worrying about the past, kid.**

Both of them looked at each other until their head came closer and closer to each other, until their lips finally met. Sakura's arm wrapped around his neck as Gaara's snaked around her waist.

When they both drew away, Gaara's eyes slightly widened before he turned around. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Gaara, it's okay. I wanted it."

The red-head turned around and looked at the pink-haired medic. Sakura watched as he smiled and jumped off the roof.

_God, I love his smile._

* * *

**Well I'm sure this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for:P And it's longer….I think.**

**R&R!**


	15. Gone

"_So this is how liberty dies . . . with thunderous applause." _

― Padmé Amidala

* * *

"I object! The recent attack on you should only make us double our watchmen at the front gates!"

"But what about the current watchmen? I'm sure none of them would want to double their hours."

"Aiko has a point; I'm sure no one would want to double their hours."

"Then what do you propose to do? Surely we can't do anything! That would leave us vulnerable for another attack!"

Gaara sighed as he sat back in his chair. He had been in a meeting for almost two hours now. All of the councilmen continued to complain about the watchmen. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched the councilmen begin to yell. **Will you shut them up already?! They're giving me a headache.** Shukaku mumbled.

Gaara stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Enough! Ask for volunteers and if none or not enough come, offer to the jobless and pay them a reasonable hourly wage. Dismissed!"

The councilmen quickly stood up and exited the room. Gaara sighed as he fell back into his chair.** I knew you had it in you, kid.**

_Will you be quiet already?!_

**Well, someone sure is under a lot of stress.**

Gaara briskly stood up. _I'm taking the day off._

Gaara walked over to the door and threw it open. He stormed through the hallway until he ran into someone, causing him to back-step a few strides. "Ouch."

Looking ahead, Gaara saw the pink-haired medic on the ground. Sakura looked up as she saw a hand extended towards her. She gladly took it and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"It's okay; I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura told.

"What brings you out here?"

"Oh, I just finished my shift at the hospital and I thought I might as well come by and see you."

Gaara began to walk forward with Sakura right next to him. "And how are things at the hospital?" He asked.

"Better than when I first started. I never thought things could be _that_ bad."

Gaara nodded. "That's good to hear." The red-head looked at Sakura and noticed that she was hiding. Gaara sighed before asking, "How many deaths have there been?"

Sakura looked up at the Kazekage. "There have been at least fifteen deaths, but most of those were from serious injuries. None of us really expected them to make it, but we tried our best." Sakura told.

"At least you tried."

"Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Leaving this building." He answered.

Sakura sighed. "What did they do to piss you off now?"

"None of them could agree."

"Do they ever? But it must have been something bad that caused you to get upset." Sakura mentioned.

"It's nothing that I can't handle."

"Okay, well, are you heading home then?"

Gaara nodded as they walked out of the building and started to walk down the dusty streets. The rest of the way was filled with silence until they finally came to the house. "Oh, Gaara, I almost forgot. On the table in your room is a scroll from Konoha. It arrived the other day, but . . . you know."

Gaara once again nodded before going inside and walked straight to his room. Sakura also entered and grabbed a glass of water. "So how are things at the hospital?" Temari asked from behind the counter.

"To be completely honest, it's a total hell-hole."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"I can't believe that these medics barely know the standard procedures of surgery or even basic healing. Almost all day I had to show them how to care for an open injury."

"Gaara has said some bad stuff about the medical ninja here and I have to agree; they're not the brightest bunch." Temari told.

"Well, anyway, what's for supper?" Sakura questioned.

"Actually, I think we were invited to eat with the councilmen tonight."

* * *

_Kazekage-sama,_

_A few days ago, one of my ninja squads came back from their mission and reported to me. What they told me might concern you. They had said they saw a large group of ninja moving through the Rock Country. When they told me the description of what these rogue ninja looked like, I came to the conclusion that these were the same ones that had attacked you several months ago._

_I want you to take extra caution. From what I understand, these ninja were heading towards your village. Make sure you keep yourself, your village, and my dearest Sakura safe._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lady Tsunade_

Gaara gripped the scroll as he re-read it over and over. It could mean they're planning another attack.

Gaara swiftly stood up and opened the door. Once he opened it he immediately stopped, almost running into the pink-haired medic. "Oh, hey, Temari said that we're leaving to go eat in a few minutes."

"Leaving?" He questioned as he gave Sakura a confused look.

"Temari said something about the councilmen inviting us to dinner tonight."

_Damn, I forgot about that._

**You always forget.**

Ignoring his demon, Gaara turned his attention back to Sakura. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Sakura smiled and walked back to the kitchen. After about five minutes, Gaara walked into the kitchen with his normal attire. He kept walking towards the door, showing that they were leaving. Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura hurried behind him.

When the four of them walked into the restaurant, they were immediately taken to a table where six other people sat. _Must be the Suna Council._

**Yeah, looks like them, I mean, being a bunch of old people.**

Sakura sighed as she was given her seat that was in between Kankuro and Gaara. The waitress went around and gave everyone a menu while taking orders for drinks. Sakura noticed how the councilmen started to talk to Gaara. _Sitting here is making me uncomfortable._

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw that Kankuro was looking at her. "Don't let these people bother you. I'm pretty sure they make everyone nervous."

The pink-haired medic nodded as she noticed the waitress taking orders. Once she had her order taken, Sakura began to listen to the conversation that was going around the table. "Kazekage-sama, we have gotten ten people who volunteered to do the job." One of the councilmen said.

Gaara nodded. "We'll have them start tomorrow night."

Sakura looked at Kankuro. "What are they talking about?"

"The council wanted more people guarding the outer gates, especially at night." He told.

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Good-night, Kazekage-sama!" One of the councilmen said.

Gaara nodded as he walked outside where the other three were standing. He walked next to Sakura as they began to talk. "So, how was dinner?"

Sakura looked up at Gaara. "It was delicious. I had a really good time."

Gaara let out a small smile. "Don't lie."

Sakura laughed. "Not to be rude or anything, but I feel sorry for you having to put up with those people everyday."

Gaara smirked. "It does get very stressful at times."

"I bet." She laughed.

"I need to grab something at my office. Would you like to come or go with Temari and Kankuro?"

"I'll be fine with Temari."

Gaara nodded as he separated from the group and walked towards his office.

* * *

Gaara walked up the stairs and into his office. He walked over to his desk and sat in the chair. He grabbed a blank piece of paper and started to right a reply to the Hokage.

When he was finished he glance at the clock and saw that he had been in the office for over a half an hour. Sighing, he stood up and left his office. Once he left the building, he heard someone calling his name. Looking up, he saw his brother Kankuro coming towards him. "Gaara . . . she's gone!"

"What?"

"Sakura . . . she's gone. Someone kidnapped her!"

**Well sorry for the long wait, but I'm back! I want to thank all of the people who gave me ideas! It was sehr helpful.**

**R&R!**


	16. The Note

"_I don't wanna see the day; her tears are falling on my grave."_

-F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. (The Fall of Troy)

* * *

Gaara threw open the door to his house. He angrily walked down the hallway and to the room where Sakura was staying. Kankuro followed close behind, feeling sympathy for his younger brother. He knew over the months the pink-haired medic was here, Gaara had grown a bond with her.

Gaara stormed into the guest room, where he saw Temari standing over the bed with tears in her eyes, along with two other guard ninja. Temari walked up to her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

He started to shake in anger. "Everyone out."

"But, Kazekage-sama—Get out now!" He interrupted.

The guards nodded as they walked out the door, followed by the two siblings. Kankuro gave his brother one final glance. "You know, this wasn't your fault. You don't have to carry the burden on you shoulders."

Gaara lowered his head and said nothing. Kankuro took that as a hint that he didn't want to talk. He quietly closed the door as he walked away from the room and over towards Temari. "He needs to know that he's not the only one have a tough time with this." Kankuro mention to Temari.

"But when you blame it on yourself, you think it's only you who's suffering, so I can't blame him where he stands." Temari said.

Kankuro sighed as he glanced towards the door. _Do the right thing . . ._

* * *

Gaara clenched his fists as he threw a punch at the wall, leaving a small hole.I** feel you anger. I feel your fear. And yet, you just stand here.**

Gaara brought his hand away from the wall. He looked at his hand as blood ran from his knuckles and his fingers twitched.** But as you stand here, you're feeling something. And what's this feeling you feel?**

Sighing, the red-head closed his eyes. _I wish I knew._

**But you do, you're just too blind to notice what it is. You're only human, kid. Things happen when you get too close to one of the opposite gender.**

_It's not possible. _

**And why do you say that? She sees you as an individual. Not some monster that use to kill for my sake. She doesn't treat you like everyone else. She treats you . . . with love. Something, of course, you're not use to.**

_It's not true. You're telling lies._

**I'm not telling you lies, kid. I'm telling you that you better find her and kick whose ever ass that took her!**

Gaara sighed as he sat down on the bed. But as he sat down he heard something crumble beneath him. He stood up and moved the blankets and grabbed whatever was underneath. Bringing the item into his view, he saw that it was a piece of paper. Un-folding the paper he started to read what it said.

_I took my cherry-blossom back to where she belongs. With me. Away from you. She doesn't need the unnecessary things you've blinded her with. Beautiful women, like Sakura, do not deserve to live, or even be near monsters like you. But I'm sure you knew this, and only kissed her because your heart-less demon told you so. For pleasure and not for love._

_But like every monster, I'm sure you've "claimed her as yours." If you want her back, you need to come alone. I will finish what I started. And as for my cherry-blossom . . . she'll help me with my number one task. Restoring my clan, since that's all she's good for now._

Gaara crumbled the piece of paper in his hand as he ground his teeth together. **That bastard! He shall pay! Crush every limb on his pitiful, worthless body!** Shukaku roared.

_He will pay, you can count on that._

**Gooood.** Shukaku chuckled.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of hot tea. Temari looked at her brother with her red, puffy eyes. "What are we going to do? Surely if Konoha finds out, we'll be at war for sure. Not to mention that if the villagers find out that someone once again got through the gates and kidnapped someone, Gaara's going to be in deep trouble."

Kankuro looked up from his tea and at his sister. He sighed as he rested his head in his hands. "I don't know, Temari, but I know for sure that we'll find her. Gaara won't let this person get away with this."

Temari's head perked up when she heard someone walking by. She looked at her other brother with concern, knowing he took it the hardest. "Where are you going?"

Gaara turned around faced his siblings. "I'm going to be gone for a few days."

"You're going to go get her, aren't you?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara averted his gaze in a different direction. "No, you're not going."

"Temari . . ."

"No! You're in no condition to go alone and fight! Look what happened to you the other day and you think that you're okay?" Temari yelled.

"Temari, I'm fine. I have to go by myself."

"Who's told you, you _had_ to?"

Gaara reached into his pocket and grabbed the piece of paper. He threw it at his sister and watched her read it. "That's who."

Temari stood up from her chair and walked over to her brother. "No, you're not going and that's final."

"If I'm not going, who is?" Gaara asked, eyes turning into slits.

"We are."

Gaara looked over at his brother, who was now standing up. "You can't do this."

"Yes I can." Temari told as two guards came walking into the house.

Gaara eyed the guards as they faced Temari. "You called?"

"Yes, make sure he doesn't leave this house."

They nodded as Temari and Kankuro walked towards the door. Once they left the house, the two guards followed behind, closed the door, and stood guard outside. Gaara began to shake with anger once again.

* * *

**Now this is what I call house arrest.**

_Shut it!_

**Well, sorry for trying to lighten the mood.**

_You're not making the situation any better._

**Kid, I'm just as pissed off as you are. You exclude everyone and realize they're just trying to help.**

Gaara sighed as he put his head in his hands. He looked around the dark room as he wondered how his siblings were doing. "I messed up."

"Yes, you did."

Gaara's head flew up as he turned towards his window.

"Uchiha . . ." He growled.

* * *

**Well it's not real long, but for some reason I really like this chapter!**

**R&R!**


	17. Leader's Identity

**Caboose:**I should've known. She didn't like me. Girls... never... like me.  
**Tucker:** Caboose, I don't think anybody likes you.  
**Caboose:** I like me.

-Red vs. Blue

* * *

Gaara glared at the man before him. "What the hell do you want, Uchiha?"

Sasuke watched as the red-head's control was slowly slipping away. He smirked, "I just wanted to let you know that my cherry-blossom is safe with me. She isn't going anywhere."

Gaara clenched his fists as his demon started yelling in his head. Kill him! Kill him now! Drain the blood from his worthless body!

"What's the matter? Demon got your tongue?" He chuckled.

**Please do something before he starts making other ridicules puns!**

Gaara's eyes turned into slits as he glared at the man before him. If you're not going to do anything then let me out!

Sasuke smirked as he watched the red-head's eyes turn a golden-yellow and his saw his finger nails become long and pointed. _Perfect_, he thought as he closed his eyes. Once he re-opened them, his eyes shined a dark red. "You're lucky that I'm still weakened from our previous encounter. That attack uses a lot of chakra and puts strain on my eyes. So this means I might have to take it easy one you."

During the Uchiha's rant, Gaara quickly ran at the man and shot out his fist. His fist made contact with Sasuke's jaw as he started to lose his balance in the window, but he quickly regained it. Sasuke scowled as he climbed out of the window and stood, facing Gaara. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

* * *

Kankuro looked around the dense woods Temari and him were running through. The foliage was so thick that you could barely see fifty feet ahead of you. The puppeteer looked at his older sister. "Temari, do you even know where we're supposed to go? We don't even know who took her."

"But that's where you're wrong, Kankuro. There's only one person who would go far enough to try and piss of Gaara."

Kankuro stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what his sister told him. "Let me guess . . . the Uchiha brat?"

Temari smirked. "About time that head of yours figured something out."

Kankuro sighed and mumbled curses under his breath. "But how do you know where the Uchiha is?"

"Where he's always been. Except when Konoha searched, then he was probably out in hiding, but knowing him, he's still there."

"Temari, what are you talking about?" Kankuro asked confused.

"Wait, Kankuro, please tell me you've figured it out a while ago."

The puppeteer stared at his sister with a confused looked plastered on his face. Temari sighed as she rolled her eyes slightly. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. You know the leader of the rouge ninjas?" Kankuro nodded while Temari waited a few seconds before answering. "That leader was Sasuke."

Kankuro's eyes widened. "You're sure about this?"

Temari nodded.

* * *

Gaara's back slammed into the wall behind him. He quickly turned his attention back to the Uchiha, who was running at him. Sasuke threw his fist at the red-head, but he easily caught it before it came in contact with his face. Gaara tightened his grip as he quickly kicked Sasuke in the stomach, making him stumble back a few steps. **Kill him . . .**

Gaara ran at Sasuke and quickly threw out his fist. The raven-haired man quickly dodged the attack by moving his head to the side. The Uchiha grabbed onto Gaara's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Gaara fell over the other ninja's shoulder and fell onto the floor in front of the window. Sasuke turned around and grabbed the red-head by the shirt and slammed him into the edge of the window, and then held him there. **You're weak. Kill him now!**

Gritting his teeth, Gaara kicked Sasuke in the back, making him stumble through the open window. But as soon as he went through the window, Sasuke grabbed Gaara by the neck and forced him out as well. Both of them threw punches at each other until Sasuke flipped over so that Gaara was below him. The Uchiha quickly used his feet and pushed Gaara into the ground.

Gaara grunted as his body slammed into the ground. He closed his eyes, trying to rid the pain the welled up in his back. Gaara quickly opened his eyes when we felt something cold touch his neck. He looked and saw Sasuke kneeling next to him with his kusanagi's blade against his throat. "You lose, _Kazekage-sama."_

Gaara glared at the man before him. Sasuke smirked as he applied more pressure to the blade. **Why won't you do anything?!**

Sasuke chuckled as he looked at the red-head. "Why not try to fight back? Pity, really, I would have thought more of you." He once again applied more pressure and smirked. "Or is it the fact you don't believe I have her?"

Gaara watched as Sasuke pulled something from his pocket. Sasuke chuckled as he brought it close to the red-head's face and he realized that it was a lock of pink hair. Sasuke smirked from the reaction he saw from Gaara. He bent down and whispered in his ear, "She is mine. I _will_ revive my clan."

Gaara glared at the man before him. But soon his glare softened and his lips twitched into a smirk. Sasuke quickly stood up as he felt something crawl up his leg. Gaara sat up as he commanded the sand to incase the Uchiha. "Kazekage-sama!?"

Gaara's head quickly looked to the side as he saw two approaching shadows. He looked back at the Uchiha and started to slowly close his fist. Sasuke smirked as he said, "You can't take me this easily."

Puzzled, Gaara glared at Sasuke. He watched as a cloud of smoke filled Sasuke's place. **So it was a shadow clone all along. Smart little bastard.**

Gaara walked over and grabbed the locks of hair and put it away as the two guards came running up to him. "Kazekage-sama, are you alright?" One of the guards asked.

He nodded as he turned and walked back towards the house.

* * *

_So, how do you propose we get out of here?_

**Hm, sneak out?**

_I can't just run out. They'll know I'm gone and then come and get me._

**Well, have someone take your place.**

_Like who? I highly doubt there's anyone who looks like me._

**You can always make a shadow clone.**

_Works for me._

Gaara quickly put his hands together and did the proper hand signs for a shadow clone. He then walked over to his closet and grabbed a long, cloak-like jacket and put it on. _This better work_, he thought as he jumped out his window.

* * *

Sakura sat up from the dirty ground. Chakra ropes were binding together her hands and feet. She glared at the raven-haired man that stood before her. Her cheek burned from the recent slap Sasuke had just given her. "What the hell do you want, Sasuke?"

Said man began to chuckle. "Only what I've wanted from you ever since I met you, Sakura."

The pink-haired medic hardened her glare. "You're not getting away with this! Gaara will be here and he'll kick your ass and wish you were never born!"

Sasuke once again slapped her across the face with enough force that it sent her back to the ground. "You seem confidant in your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But surely I am." Sasuke smiled.

"Hell no, Gaara would be way better then you'll ever be."

Sasuke glared as he sent a kick into the medic's ribcage. "You will not say another word, if you know what's good for you. In the situation you're in, you _will_ follow my ever demand."

Sakura watched as Sasuke left the room she was in. _Gaara, please hurry._

* * *

**Yay chapter 17! It's sad to think that this story only has like four chapters left –tear—Ah well…I kinda have another idea for another story! Yay me im on a role!OH! and another thing... I'm goin' campin starting on Friday.. so idk when the next time I'll be able to update.. I'll try to get another chapter up but idk yet. **

**R&R!**


	18. Leaving

_A hero need not speak. When he is gone, the world will speak for him._

-Unknown

* * *

The hot desert sun beat down on the hot desert sand below, as well as the hooded figure. The red-head pulled the hood further over his head. This heat could even bring down the strongest of the shinobi. Even though he was used to this kind of weather, he had never seen it this warm before. **You went un-prepared, boy.**

Gaara squinted, trying to look ahead. The sun's rays made it seem like the desert dunes ahead were moving. He kept moving forward as his body protested for water. He started to breath slightly harder as beads of sweat rolled down his face. **First you forget to bring the necessaries to keep us alive, and now you forget your weapon of choice.**

Shukaku was right. He did forget to bring the proper _and_ supplies and his sand. And most likely where Sasuke was, there wasn't going to be any of his favorite terrain there. Gaara sighed as he stopped to catch his breath. _And that's why I need your help._

**And what do you think you need?**

_I need you to start forming sand underground. I'm sure we'll need it when we get there._

**And you do realize that this will take up some of your chakra, kid.**

Gaara sighed once again as he kept walking forward. _Yeah, I know, but I'd do anything to get her back._

Shukaku chuckled. **Just don't think we're on good terms after this. I'm only doing this because we both want the same thing.**

_Wasn't expecting it._

**Now, how do you know where we're going? Both of us have never been to the Uchiha's hideout.**

_We have this_, Gaara told as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the locks of hair. _I'll just follow her sent._

Gaara held up the locks of hair and clutched it with his hand before putting it away.

_I will get her back . . ._ He thought, but then the world around him turned black.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro hurried through the Suna gates and ran to their house. When they ran inside they were greeted by the two guards they had assigned to watch Gaara. "Temari, Kankuro, how come you're back so early?"

Temari looked at the guard. "We need back up. There's no way that the two of us can take the Uchiha alone. Besides, we only went to see if we could find him."

"And did you?" One of the guards asked.

Kankuro nodded. "Surprisingly, they're not too far from here."

"Where's Gaara? We need to speak with him." Temari asked.

"The Kazekage is in his room." The guard told.

The two of them nodded before heading towards his room. Temari knocked on the door before entering. Once she walked inside, she looked around and saw that Gaara was leaning against the wall with his back towards them. Temari sighed as she walked up to her younger brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Gaara, I know you're upset about this but–"Temari stopped once she noticed something was wrong.

Temari stepped back as she watched a cloud of smoke take the place where her brother once stood. Kankuro took a step forward so he was right next to his sister. "I take it that wasn't good."

"Something's wrong. Even if he did out-smart everyone, he knew that he would have to keep the shadow clone up until he was back. We were only gone for about a day. I know he's strong than that, so something has to be wrong." Temari told.

Temari turned around and exited the room with Kankuro right behind her. "Where are you going? Obviously we have to go and get Gaara." Kankuro asked.

"We are, but we're not going alone. I'm asking for backup."

"There's plenty of ninja here."

"There's plenty of ninja, but none are skilled enough to even be considered about going. That is why I'm asking Konoha." Temari said.

"You do know that Konoha is three days away."

Temari nodded as she walked away. "We can only hope they'll hurry."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde-haired women looked up from her current paper that she was reading over, and looked at the woman that ran into her office. "Yes, what is it Shizune?"

"An urgent message came from Suna." Shizune told, handing the paper to her.

Tsunade quickly read over the paper that was given to her. "Shizune, get me team seven. Stat."

"Hai, Tsunade-same." Shizune bowed before hurrying out of the room.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai, walked into the Hokage office. "Glad you all could make it. I have a mission for the three of you."

"A mission?" Sai asked.

"Yes, you are to meet with Temari and Kankuro in Suna. Sasuke has infiltrated the village and kidnapped Sakura. From what they told me, the Kazekage himself went to rescue her. And from what Temari says they think something might have gone wrong."

Naruto looked at the Hokage and nodded. "We accept. When do we leave?"

"Right now, and try to get there as soon as possible." Tsunade stood up and gave Kakashi a piece of paper. "That is where they will meet you. Now, dismissed."

* * *

Kankuro and Temari hurried through the desert. It was getting dark out and they had to hurry if they were going to make it to the meeting point in time. Both of them stopped for a few minutes as they decided to rest. The puppeteer grabbed his canteen as he took a drink out of it while Temari scanned the area. Her eyes landed one on spot out in the distance. She squinted to see of she could get a better look. "Kankuro, I think there's something out there."

The puppeteer put away his canteen and faced the direction his sister was pointing. "Let's go have a look."

The two of them walked towards the object. When they were close, Temari gasped. Lying on the ground was Gaara. Kankuro kneeled next to his brother and checked his pulse. "He's fine, but we need to get him to the meeting point."

Temari nodded as she helped her brother carry Gaara to the place where they were going to meet the Konoha ninja.

* * *

**Come on, kid. Wake up; we need to get her back.**

Gaara's eyes suddenly shot open as he felt something leak into his mouth. He choked on the liquid as he sat up and glared at whoever was pouring water down his throat. _Naruto . . ._

"Sorry about that Gaara. Temari said that you were dehydrated so I thought you could've used some water, but you wouldn't wake up."

"It's fine."

"So, you're finally up." Kankuro said as he walked up to him.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just through the night." Temari answered.

Gaara stood up and looked at everyone. "We need to get going."

_So much for a break_, Temari thought as she began to follow her younger brother.

* * *

**Well not much happened in this chapter. And it's not very long but oh well. I Won't be updating until … prolly late next week. I have to go camping -.-**

**R&R!**


	19. A New Enemy

"_Noooo, there's no way I, a mere handsome and sexy shopkeeper, could possibly have bankai!" _–Urahara Kisuke

* * *

Sakura was focally pushed against the rock wall. She closed her eyes as foreign lips crashed into hers, making her struggle even more. The raven-haired ninja parted his lips from hers, taking a deep breath. He started to nip at the skin along her neck. Sakura yelped in surprise. She once again tried to escape from her captor's grip, but the ropes stopped her from doing so.

The pink-haired medic moaned when he hit her sensitive spot. But once she realized what she was doing, her eyes immediately widened. _I can't fall for his tricks! I need to stop this!_

"You like it there, don't you?" Sasuke breathed into her ear before nibbling on it.

"Sir, a group of ninja are approaching fast." Another person interrupted.

"Go take care of them, Goku. How many are there?"

"Six, sir."

"Make sure none of them get passed the doors."

The white-haired ninja nodded before stalking out of the building they were in. He closed his eyes as he closely identified each of the approaching ninja. But one of them caught his eye. _He should do . . ._

* * *

The team of ninja continued to jump from tree to tree. They had been traveling for a few hours, each of them determined to bring back Sakura. Gaara and his sibling led the group through the trees, for they were the only ones who knew where she was. The red-head glanced around at the team members that joined him on the journey. _We're going too slow. We need to speed things up._

**Don't push it, kid. You're already depleting your chakra. Forming sand out of minerals isn't as easy as you would think. You should have been smart and thought everything over. Then we wouldn't be in this predicament.**

_I would have been noticed right away if I brought the gourd._

**You were caught anyway. Now weren't you?**

_Not until I was out of the city._

**But you also would have gotten further if you'd have thought it over a bit more.**

_Maybe I would have gotten further if you would have said something before we left._

Gaara mentally smirked as the demon didn't reply to his comment. The red-head looked ahead before he suddenly stopped. The rest of the team stopped in confusion. "What is it, Gaara?" Temari asked.

Gaara looked ahead, trying to look for whatever stood further away. "We have company."

Naruto stepped by Gaara and looked ahead. "Who is that guy?"

Everyone looked at the two confused before trying to see what they were talking about. A man with white hair, cold black eyes, dressed in all black stood a few miles away. _Who is that?_

**So, the rumors are true.**

_What are you talking about? What rumors?_

**A clan named the Arotoshi Clan was thought to be dead. All but one. Supposedly, their clan came together to try and fight a war, but failed miserably.**

_What's their ability?_

**Not quite sure, but I do know it's dangerous.**

_That sure helps._

"I don't like the looks of this guy." Naruto commented.

"He's trying to stop us." Gaara mentioned.

"You're not saying we're fighting him, right?"

"You scared or something, Naruto?" Sai asked.

"You wish, Sai."

Gaara started to lead the team towards the standing man. Once they were close, he stopped them a few yards away from the man. Goku studied the group of ninja before him. _So these are the two jinchuuriki. This will be interesting indeed._

Naruto clenched his fists while he watched the man before him. All he did was stare back. Naruto suddenly ran forward, but was stopped by Gaara who ran in front of him. "You shouldn't charge if you don't even know his fighting techniques."

"You're not going to fight him by yourself."

"Who said I was even going to fight him." Gaara told.

Naruto glanced at the man before stepping back. "Smart boy. You seem to need some teaching." Goku mentioned.

Naruto bit the inside of his bottom lip, trying to hold himself back. "I've watch you make your way through the forest. I've observed your fighting techniques. But none of yours can compare to mine."

The group watched as the white-haired man rose to fingers towards his mouth and then close his eyes. Smoke surrounded him and soon they couldn't see him. Kakashi quickly activated his sharingan and tried to look through the smoke. His eyes widened at what he saw. "That's not possible . . ."

Naruto looked back at his former sensei. "What is it?"

Naruto waited for an answer, but when he received none he returned his attention back to the cloud of smoke. He watched as the cloud soon cleared out and he was able to see what had happened. _No way . . ._

Standing there was an exact replica of his red-head companion. "So what? It's just a simple transformation jutsu." Sai mentioned.

"'Fraid not." His voice sounded exactly the same.

**I remember now. Cloning was his ability.**

_It's too late now._

**You don't get it, do you, kid? He can do everything you can, he can think the way you can, and he now even has the memories that you have.**

Gaara glared at the man before him. _But that means he has the same weakness._

True, but you don't even know your own weakness, kid.

"Now, can we hurry with this? This is wasting my time." Goku asked.

Naruto quickly did a few hands signs before yelling, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two other clones stood on each side of Naruto as he quickly charged at the enemy. Goku smirked as a pile of sand appeared at hit all three of them. Once they hit the ground, only the real Naruto was left. Goku outstretched his arm, and sand started to head towards Naruto. "Naruto!"

Naruto quickly looked and saw that the sand was starting to tower over him. Suddenly the sand dropped to the floor and started to go back at Goku. Goku quickly jumped out of the way and looked at the red-head who had turned the sand towards him. "Sabaku no Gaara, you're stronger than you look. But I guess they had to make you Kazekage for a reason."

Naruto quickly stood up and walked over to Gaara. "Gaara, we can handle him. Go save Sakura."

Gaara glanced at his friend before nodding. He ran for the entrance of the building not too far away. Goku quickly jumped in front of him, causing Gaara to stop. Suddenly three different Naruto's jumped on top of the enemy ninja, pinning him to the ground. "Go!"

* * *

Sasuke looked at the girl before him. _She has changed quite a bit since the last time I saw her._

"Why do you want me, Sasuke?"

"I've always wanted you, Sakura. I _need_ you in order to restore my clan. I _will_ have you instead of that monster you call a friend."

"He's not a monster!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke threw Sakura onto the ground and sent a kick to her stomach, making her gasp for air. "And you will sit and watch as I destroy him."

Sasuke picked up the wheezing medic and clenched his hand into a fist. He brought back his arm and aimed for her head. But once he was an inch away from hitting her, something had stopped him. "Leave her alone, Uchiha."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I am back! And with some good news … I guess. I have decided that this fic will be longer than I thought. I got a review suggesting something and I thought I might give it a try. So in order for that to work … this needs to be longer.**

**R&R!**


	20. It Begins

"_Every Power Has its Price ... Would You Be Able To Pay It?"_

* * *

Naruto skid across the dirt floor as he was thrown back towards his other team mates. He quickly sat up and looked at Goku. _He's got to have a weakness . . . but what?! I've thrown everything at him! Okay, time to get serious._

Jumping to his feet, he started to study the enemy. "Naruto, charging at him from the front is useless. We need to attack as a group." Kakashi told.

Naruto nodded as he got up and walked over to his sensei and Sai.

Goku watched as the three ninjas before him walked amongst each other. _Uchiha-san would be disappointed if they actually got through. Time to put a stop to them._

"I don't have time to stand here. Uchiha-san would be disappointed if I took too long." Goku said.

The three team seven ninjas all turned towards the man. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but it all ends here." Naruto yelled.

Goku closed his eyes. "Is that so? Then I must take you guys a little bit seriously."

As his eyes shot open, sand immediately shot towards them. All three of them quickly sprung into the air to dodge the incoming attack. Goku reacted and sent the sand towards Sai. Grabbing a scroll from his back pouch, Sai quickly unrolled and inked various letters onto the paper. Once he was finished, he turned the paper towards the sand and small creatures formed from the letters and knocked the sand back.

Goku watched as the sand was deflected by tiny creatures and then returned back onto the paper. _Interesting jutsu. He could be of use._

"You have an interesting talent, boy. Maybe you should consider joining us. Power is only one thing that you'll achieve if you do."

Sai looked at the man before him and stayed silent.

Goku's eyes slightly widened as he sensed another person behind him. He quickly turned around and saw the silver-haired ninja coming towards him. Two kunai shot towards him, but were stopped by a wall of sand. Kakashi stopped and jumped back a few feet and looked at Goku. "Naruto, now!"

"Rasengan!"

Goku quickly turned around just in time to see Naruto running at him with a swirling ball of chakra in his hand. Naruto outstretched his hand as a wall of sand sprung up. Naruto smirked as the ball of chakra went right through the wall and made contact with the enemy's stomach. Goku's widened as it penetrated the sand and hit him.

Naruto watched as the man flew back a few feet and landed on the ground. Naruto stood there for a few more seconds before walking up to where the body lay. But once he saw what was happening, his eyes widened. _Sand . . ._

* * *

"What are you doing here, Gaara?"

Gaara moved his from Sakura back to Sasuke. "What do you think, Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared at the man before him. He chuckled as his eyes met his cold glare. "You can't have her back. Or should I say you won't have her back."

Sakura's eyes started to water from the sight before her. Gaara had come to save her and she knew that he would. But a few seconds ago, she had doubted him. She didn't think that he was actually going to come and save her. _But now that he's here, who knows what will happen. Sasuke's furious as it is._

"Tell me, Kazekage-sama, how did you manage to get passed my most valuable man?"

"Apparently, he's not as good as you think he is." Gaara told.

"Goku has never lost a battle, I'm sure he could easily beat you idiots." Sasuke mentioned.

"Is that so?"

"Just like I can beat you!"

Sasuke quickly threw a punch at Gaara's direction. The red-head quickly stopped the punch by grabbing Sasuke's wrist. The raven-haired ninja smirked as he looked into Gaara's eyes. "Pretty good . . . for a monster."

Gaara's eyes slightly widened from the comment. "Did you ever consider that she didn't want to be saved?"

Gaara glanced at Sakura, who had her head hung low, avoiding eye contact. "I can't blame her though. I wouldn't want to be saved by a _demon_."

"Sasuke –"

"If you know what's good for you, you would stop talking." Sasuke interrupted.

"Seems to me that she doesn't want to be with you." Gaara commented.

"She does. I _know _she does. She has _always_ wanted to be with me. Like when we were kids, she always wanted to be near _me. _Are you disappointed that she chose me over you?"

Gaara looked at Sakura once again. "If that were true, why are you beating her?"

"The bitch doesn't know when to stop. Besides, she likes it."

Sasuke smirked as he told him. He quickly lifted his leg and landed a kick to his stomach, making Gaara fall back a few feet and landed on his back. His eyes were closed from the sudden impact. "Gaara!

Gaara's eyes snapped open in time to see Sasuke coming towards him. The red-head quickly rolled out of the way as Sasuke brought down his kusanagi. He quickly got to his feet and glared at Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked as he disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura. He quickly grabbed her and put his blade against her throat. "One more move and she's finished."

Gaara gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he tried to think of a plan. Sasuke's smirked faded when he saw Gaara. His eyes were no longer a sea-foam color, but instead they were golden. Sasuke chuckled to himself. _Perfect . . ._

* * *

Naruto stood and watched as the body slowly formed into sand and fell into a pile on the ground. _Wait, if that's not him, where is he?_

Naruto quickly turned around just in time to see a wave of sand coming towards him. He quickly jumped out of the way and looked around for Goku. Naruto looked to his side and saw the man walk out of the bushes. "When d-did you . . . ?"Naruto stuttered.

Goku started walking closer towards Naruto. He extended his arms and sand raced towards the blonde. Naruto gulped as the sand came towards him and his legs wouldn't move. "Naruto, get out of there!" Kakashi yelled.

_I'm finally going to get that runt_, Goku thought.

The sand suddenly stopped right as it was about to hit Naruto, and fell to the floor. Naruto looked and saw Goku started to shake and clutched his head. "W-what's happening . . . ?"

Naruto smirked as he looked at the man. "What? Can't control your demon?"

Goku's eyes widened. "D-demon?"

Naruto walked over to the man. "You should have thought twice before turning into Gaara. He may be strong, but he can't completely control the demon, since it's not sealed properly. I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into that demon right now." Naruto told.

Goku stopped holding his head. "Kid, you're forgetting who I am. I'm not weak, so I can control a small burden."

Naruto chuckled. "We'll see about that."

The blonde brought his thumb to his mouth and bit it, making blood slowly drip out of the wound. He held his hand out and watched as Goku's eyes widened and his sanity slowly slip away.

* * *

**Why did it take me forever to update? I had bet my friend that I could watch all Bleach episodes in a week, so I was busy doing that. And I blame procrastination … in the middle of typing this I stopped and made brownies:P**

_**Important Note: **_

**Yea ive decided not to extend this fic. Im slowly losing interest but I will finish it. And I have another idea for a story.. it will be a highschool fic if anyone wants to give any ideas:P So this story will continue for like another 3 chapters-ish.**

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and for waiting so here's the 2nd to last chapter!**

* * *

Gaara quickly charged towards Sasuke, ignoring the fact he still had the blade to Sakura's neck. Sasuke smirked as he activated his sharingan and threw the pink-haired medic to the side. Gaara threw multiple punches towards Sasuke's face, but he ended up blocking them all.** Let me out! I want to kill him with my own hands!**

_No, not yet. You'll destroy half the place._

Shukaku started to slam against the cage in his mind. Gaara quickly jumped away from the Uchiha and tried to get the furious demon under control. Sasuke smirked at the scene in front of him. "Looks like you can't even keep yourself under control. How do you expect to beat me if you can't even do that?"

Gaara gritted his teeth as wave of pain washed through his head. He could feel his fingernails starting to grow longer and his teeth become more pointed. _I need to finish this quick before things get out of hand._

The red-head quickly spun around when he sensed Sasuke behind him. Sasuke quickly brought the blade of his sword down, but was caught by Gaara. He then gripped the blade and threw the sword, along with Sasuke, across his shoulder. The Uchiha rolled along the ground before regaining his footing. _Let's see him dodge this . . ._

Sasuke sheathed his sword and looked at Gaara as he raised his arm. Once he did, Gaara could see a strange marking along his forearm. Sasuke bit his thumb, and smeared a line of blood along the marking. He then quickly did a series of hand signs before a giant cloud of smoke filled the building. Gaara covered his eyes from the on-coming gust of wind. Once the smoke and wind had passed, the red-head lowered his arms and looked before him. _That's . . ._

Manda. I knew he'd bring that rat into this fight.

Gaara looked at the giant, purple reptile that stood in front of him. The snake's crystal blue eyes looked around the building they were in. His skinny, black pupil looked upwards, where Sasuke was standing. "**What do you want, Uchiha-sama?**"

Sasuke looked down at the reptile. "It seems the man before us won't leave and is becoming a hazard to my future wife."

Manda looked down at the red-head. "**You couldn't take care of a runt like him?**"

"Don't underestimate him, Manda. He's the vessel for the Ichibi."

"**Oh? But that is a minor setback. Besides, he isn't even in his full demon form. What was the point of bringing me into this?**" Manda asked.

Sasuke then realized what Manda was going to do. "No, Manda—"Sasuke stopped once the giant reptile was gone.

**The brat should've realized that Manda never listens. He acts alone.**

Sasuke landed on his feet as the cloud of smoke cleared out. His red eyes glared at the man before him. "Here me now, Kazekage-_sama_, I _will_ erase your existence!"

**Let me out now!**

Gaara suddenly clutched his head as he fell to his knees. He jammed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the raging demon. Sasuke smirked as he watched the scene unfold. He looked at Sakura, seeing her on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. He grinned as he grabbed onto the sword's handle and turned back towards Gaara. But once he did he noticed that he was gone. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt the red-head's chakra appear behind him. He quickly turned around, but was too late. "**Got you!**"

Sasuke was slammed against the rock wall. He looked and saw that sand covered half of his body. Sasuke tried prying the giant claw from around his neck as he heard a low hissing sound coming from the demon. He smirked as he suddenly grabbed a kunai and shoved it into the demon's arm. Shukaku let go as he squealed in pain.

The Uchiha smirked as felt the curse mark on his neck start to burn. The marks started to spread all across his body until it made his skin turn gray, his hair grew, and two giant wings formed from his back. "Now, let's see which of us is truly the strongest."

* * *

Goku quickly shot sand at Naruto, and sent him backwards. Naruto landed on his feet as he looked at the man before him. "You have an unusual power, but why do you use it for Sasuke?"

Goku looked at the blonde standing before him. "Lord Orochimaru killed my entire clan. I then realized that my only way of living was to join him."

"So you only help in order to live?"

"If you were put in a situation like that, I'm sure you would've done the same."

Naruto looked at the man before him. _Orochimaru literally brainwashed him into thinking he was doing the right thing._

"What if I told you that there was something better than serving him."

"And what if I don't believe you?" Goku questioned.

Naruto stared at the man before him. "Come back to Konoha with us."

Goku's eyes widened at the statement. "You don't have to waste your life serving Orochimaru. If you come back with us, the jail sentenced would minimal compared to what it would be if we brought you back on Orochimaru's side." Naruto told.

Goku looked at the blonde and thought about what he had said. "Do you really think your family would want you to work for the man who killed them?"

Lowering his head, a sudden cloud of smoke surrounded him. Once it disappeared, Goku stood as his normal self. "Alright, I'll go back with you."

"If you want to go back you need to help us with our mission. How many other guys are in there?"

"At least twenty. All of them are in hiding until Lord Sasuke gives the signal. He's going to kill that red-head who went in there. All of this was a trap." Goku told.

* * *

"Chidori!"

Sasuke flew towards Gaara's direction, who smirked in return. Gaara outstretched his demon-like arm just as the Chidori went right into the demonic hand. He smirked as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and threw him across the room. Sasuke hit the back wall and then fell to the floor. Sakura watched Sasuke fall face first onto the ground. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours and nothing was being accomplished. Of course the two of them were only hurting each other, but either than that nothing was happening.

Sasuke stood up and looked at Gaara. If he didn't finish this quick, he would get stronger by the minute. Smirking, Sasuke suddenly disappeared. Gaara stood still as he tried to sense the Uchiha, but slowly started to panic when he couldn't. But once he heard a loud, chirping noise, it was too late. Sasuke's Chidori grazed his transformed arm, making it crumble to the ground.

Gaara fell to his knees, breathing hard as any evidence of the demon that was in control, slowly disappeared. Sasuke smirked as he walked up to Gaara and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You're not getting away, because I will break you."

Gaara's eyes widened as pictures of what happened months ago, came flooding into his mind. Sasuke chuckled as he threw the red-head to his side, making him slam against the wall at full force. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth as she heard a sickening crack echo through-out the building.

Sasuke walked up to the red-head's unmoving body. He slowly unsheathed his sword as he continued to stare at him. Gaara gritted his teeth as it felt as if his body was on fire. He looked and saw Sasuke getting ready to strike down with his sword. "Any last words?"

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke began to chuckle as he brought the sword down towards the red-head. A scream suddenly echoed through the cave. Gaara stared wide-eyed as he saw the sword pierced in Sakura's back. "S-Sakura . . . w-why?"

"I-I can't lose you."

Sasuke frowned as he pulled the sword from the pink-haired medic's back. Once the sword was removed, she immediately started to heal herself, trying to stay alive. Sasuke walked up to her, grabbed her by the arm, and threw her towards the other side of the room. "If I can't have her, then no one can!"

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke came towards her with Chidori forming in his hands. She closed her eyes awaiting the pain.

But after a few moments, she felt nothing. Sakura opened her eyes, but to only have them widen with shock. "G-Gaara?!"

Sasuke slowly laughed as he pulled out his hand from Gaara's chest and watched him fall to the ground. He then slowly turned back to his normal form and started to walk away.

Sakura felt tears run down her face as she fell to her knees. _No . . ._

"Sakura!"

* * *

**Sry for the long wait but at least I got it done :D Well and part of it was because my pet lizard died the other day … might not seem like a big deal but when you've had it for 8-9 years .. it kinda gets to ya. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can … the next chapter is gonna be the last.**

**R&R!**


	22. The Ending

"Sakura!"

The pink-haired medic watched as her friends hurried towards her. She blinked as her vision soon began to blur from the tears welling up in her eyes. A sudden cough made her snap her head in a different direction. Sakura looked down at Gaara with worry written all over her face. His eyes were jammed shut and his breathing became labored. "Gaara!"

Sakura looked and saw the two sand siblings run in a few moments after Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. The two of them hurried over to his side, kneeling next to his pierced body. Temari soon started to run her hand through his hair as she whispered sweet nothings in his ear. "Sakura, snap out of it! You need to help him!" Naruto yelled.

Snapping out of her daze, Sakura nodded as she kneeled down and put both hands above the open wound. Her hands soon began to glow a faint green as she poured her chakra into the wound. She concentrated on what she was doing, but soon found herself shifting her gaze towards the side, where a man stood. _It's that guy! What is he doing here?_

She looked around seeing if anyone noticed the other man standing in the room, but when she looked at everyone they didn't seem to care.

After a few long, continuous minutes, Sakura stopped and looked at everyone. "We need to get him to Tsunade-sama. I've used up most of my chakra and if we don't hurry, he might now make it."

They all nodded as Kankuro and Temari picked up their younger brother and each draped an arm around their shoulders. All of them hurried out of the building and ran into the trees, heading towards Konoha. Sakura stayed towards the back of the group, trying to avoid everyone else. _It's my fault he ended up like this. If I was stronger that one night, none of this would have happened._

"Hey, Sakura?"

"What Naruto?"

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Well I didn't do a full inspection, but the Chidori went straight through his chest, so it could've damaged anything is its way. Most likely a punctured lung and it may even get his heart, but I couldn't tell you right now." Sakura told.

"But he'll make it, right?"

Sakura sighed. "Only if he wants to."

"Then he'll be fine." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why is one of Sasuke's men with us?"

"He had agreed to come with. He said he'd change his ways."

Sakura looked at the man that was traveling in the middle of the group. "I still don't trust him."

"Hey, Sakura, are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura sighed. "For now yes, but once we get there I'll need to heal myself again."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde-haired woman looked up from her paper work. She glanced at her door before sighing. "Come in, Shizune."

Said woman burst through the doors with a small pig in her arms. "Team seven came back with the Kazekage of Suna, and he's brutally injured!"

Tsunade swiftly stood up from her chair and walked out the door with Shizune behind her. They hurried out of the Hokage building and went to the hospital. Once they entered the building, one of the head nurses ran up to them. "Tsunade-sama! Please follow me."

The nurse started to hurry down the hall as the two of them quickly walked after her. She led them to the end of the hall and opened the door to her left and motioned for them to come inside. Tsunade walked into the room and saw that it was crowded with people. She also saw that Sakura was starting to heal the red-head that lay on the bed. "You," Tsunade said as she pointed to a random nurse that was in the room, "take Sakura and heal her."

The medic-nin nodded as she bowed before Sakura and told her to follow her. Before Sakura left to the room, she looked at Tsunade and whispered, "Please save him, Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage nodded as she turned her attention to everyone in the room. "I want everyone out, now!" She yelled, pointing towards the door.

Everyone started to file out of the room, leaving only Naruto left. He looked at Tsunade and started to walk towards the door. "You better save him." He told.

"They didn't make me a Sanin for any reason. Now get out so I _can_ save him."

Naruto nodded as he hurried out the door, shutting it behind him.

Tsunade walked over to the bed and placed her hands over the still-open wound. But what made her stop was what actually the injury was? From a normal view, it looked as if it were an ordinary stab wound. But up close it looked as if it were a burn. The skin and the flesh around it looked burnt. The edge of the damaged skin and flesh was actually black, proving that indeed it was a burn. _But what has enough power to burn right through someone's body?_

Violent coughing had brought her out of her thoughts. Gaara had started to cough as if he was choking. Tsunade's eyes widened when she figured out what was happening. She quickly placed her hands above the wound and soon they started to glow green. She concentrated her chakra into her hands as she desperately tried to heal the fatal wound. _Shit!_

Tsunade started to pour more and more chakra into the wound once she felt his heart-rate gradually slow down. She closed her eyes as she tried assessing the damaged that was done to him. _I haven't done a full body assessment yet, but this injury seems to be the main cause and most fatal._

But in a matter of minutes, her heart seemed to stop once she realized that the red-headed patient had stopped breathing. _Don't die . . . don't die . . ._

Her breath got caught in her throat once she felt that his heart stopped beating. Determination swept through her body as she continued to pour chakra into his body. _You can't die . . ._

* * *

_Water dripped from the ceiling as it landed into the puddles already on ground. Two golden eyes appeared behind a giant gate as darkness started to take over._

"_**What is happening?**__"_

_The darkness started to envelope the room._

"_**Why is it getting so dark?**__"_

_The darkness started to cover the figure trapped inside of the cage._

"_**Ah, so it has come to this. Who would've thought that this would happen?**__"_

_The giant figure chuckled as the darkness almost consumed him_

"_**You owe me for this one, boy**.__"_

* * *

The nurse stood over the pink-haired medic as she started to heal the semi-healed injury. "How are you feeling, Sakura-san?"

"I'm fine now, thank-you." She smiled.

"If I may ask, what happened that got you in this condition?"

"Oh, I was kidnapped and I blocked an attack towards my friend."

"That friend must be very lucky to have someone like you, Sakura-san." The nurse told.

"I didn't want him getting hurt, but he risked his life for me." Sakura mentioned.

"Don't worry; I'm that they'll be fine."

Sakura sighed as she looked towards the door. _I hope you're right._

* * *

Tsunade quietly gasped as she saw the Kazekage's eyes shoot open. His breathing was erratic as his eyes frantically searched around the room. He suddenly tried to sit up, but was stopped by Tsunade. "Please refrain from moving, Kazekage-sama. Your injuries are not healed yet."

Tsunade lightly pushed him back against the bed, but once she did, Gaara's eyes suddenly jammed close. She watched as he clenched his jaw and his fingers grabbed the sheets under him. Tsunade walked over to one of the cabinets in the room and grabbed a syringe filled with clear liquid. _I don't want him up and suffering while I'm still healing him._

She sent the needle into his arm and injected the liquid. Once she disposed of it, she waited until the red-head fell unconscious before starting to finish healing his injuries.

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai sat on wooden stools as they ate their food inside the ramen bar. When Kakashi finished his bowl of ramen, he looked over and saw that Naruto had barely touched his. "I thought bringing you here would cheer you up."

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I'm worried."

Kakashi stood up as he put down money on a counter and then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "The Kazekage is in Tsunade's hands. I'm sure that he'll be fine."

Naruto chuckled and showed his toothy grin. "Yeah, I shouldn't have doubted her. Gaara will be okay."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Now, how 'bout we head over to the training grounds. I'm sure I haven't seen everything you've learned through-out the years."

"You're on, Kakashi-sensei!"

The two of them left the ramen bar, leaving Sai by himself. As they walked down the road, an explosion was heard and shook the ground for a second. The two of them looked and saw smoke start to form in the sky. Naruto and Kakashi quickly ran to where the smoke was coming from_. It's the interrogation building_. Naruto thought as they arrived at the destination.

Both of them looked as the smoke slowly cleared out. Two figures stood on the roof of the building. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed who they were. _Goku . . . Sasuke . . ._

Both of the enemy ninja suddenly disappeared. Naruto clenched his fists as he started to run in the direction they disappeared in, only to be stopped by Kakashi. "Let them go. Someone else will search for them."

Naruto sighed as he looked where the two of them once stood. _That bastard tricked me._

* * *

**The Next Day**

Sakura walked down one of the hallways of the hospital. She walked up to the door where Gaara was currently residing in. She quietly opened the door only to be greeted by Tsunade from inside. "Ah, Sakura, how are you?"

"I'm doing better, Tsunade-sama." Sakura told as she glanced at the red-head who was lying in the bed.

The blonde-haired woman followed her student's gaze and sighed. "He's in stable condition now. We had some _complications_ half way through, but I managed to heal him the best I could."

Sakura continued to look at the man lying in the bed before her. Bandages were wrapped around his torso and his arm was completely bandaged. "His arm was broken in about three places and that will need some time to heal, but the one to his chest was the worst . . . What happened, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at woman at her side. "He protected me from Sasuke. It's my fault that he's like this."

Tsunade sighed as she looked at her student. "Don't say that. He did it at his own free will . . . Now I'll leave you alone; I should get back to doing something in my office."

Sakura nodded as Tsunade left the room. The pink-haired medic turned her attention back to Gaara. She reached out with her hand and ran her fingers along his bare arm. "You know it's not your fault."

Sakura jumped from the sudden noise. "G-Gaara!"

Sakura leaned over the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so worried. I thought it was going to be my fault if you died because I wasn't strong enough to save you."

"You're not weak, Sakura."

"But I wasn't strong enough to save you."

"But it wasn't your fault."

Sakura sighed as she let go of his neck and stood up straight. "I'm sorry. I'm just so relieved that you're okay."

"And I'm glad you're okay."

Sakura looked at him confused. "I thought that I was going to lose you when you protected me."

Sakura smiled at him.

**You're lucky I decided to save your worthless life, boy.**

_What are you talking about?_

**You just about died . . . until I stepped in that is.**

_Well, thanks for that, Shukaku._

The demon slightly growled. **You owe me big, kid**.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Sakura sighed. It was the day that _he_ was leaving. She started to walk down the road towards the Konoha gates. _It's the least I could do. Say good-bye._

Gaara stood with his siblings at the gates. Team seven was there, as well as the Hokage, getting ready for them to depart. "We hope your stay here was _somewhat_ pleasurable." Kakashi said.

Temari and Kankuro chuckled. "Don't worry, we love coming here." Temari said.

"Well, we don't want to keep your country to keep waiting." Tsunade told as she bowed.

The three siblings did the same and turned towards the gates.

--

Sakura arrived at the gates and saw that she was too late. _He's gone . . . What am I doing? I can't just let this chance slip pass._

"Wait Gaara! I . . . I love you!"

The red-head stopped dead in his tracks. His two siblings turned towards him and smirked. "We'll meet you back there." Kankuro told.

Both of them jumped into the trees and started to head back to Suna.

Gaara turned around just in time to see Sakura running towards him. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He stood there for a few moments before wrapping his arms around her waist. He moved his head so it was right next to her ear. "As do I, Sakura."

Sakura let go and smiled up at him. "Promise that you'll come see me again?"

Gaara turned towards her and smiled. "Promise."

* * *

**Woo! Finished yet another story! I hope everyone enjoyed this one as much as I did :D**

**Ok my next story is called You're Here for a Reason. And it is a High school fic .. and of course SakXGaa And I'll try to get that up within a few weeks.**

**And as a final note .. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorite/alerted this story. You guys are AWESOME!**

**Until next time**

**Itachi2011**


End file.
